


Harry Stern

by Pikachuevolves34



Category: Code Lyoko, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachuevolves34/pseuds/Pikachuevolves34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is abandoned in France, is adopted by the Sterns and becomes best friends with Jeremy Belpois. What happens when Jeremy reactivates the supercomputer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything about Harry Potter or Code Lyoko, including any of the lines taken straight from the show.

Xana Awakens

"Hey Harry, can you help me with my homework?" Ulrich asked his adopted brother.

Harry sighed. "You really need to study more," he said as he walked over. "What's the problem?"

"I just don't get it."

Harry sighed again. Sometimes he thought his brother was just plain lazy.

"It's a good thing I'm here isn't it? At least your grades are acceptable to Dad."

"That makes me glad we adopted you. However he still compares me to you."

“There’s not much I can do about that unfortunately.”

The Stern family had found Harry in an alley when he was two. When they didn't find anyone to take care of him, they adopted him.

Ten minutes later

"And that's how you do that," said Harry as they finished the last question. "But, seriously Ulrich, you really need to study more."

"I knowwww."

The bell rings as they put away Ulrich's math's homework.

Ulrich groaned. "Science next. It's a pity we aren't sat next to each other."

Harry smiled. "That doesn't matter since we are in the same class. I can still take notes for you."

In Mrs Hertz's class

"Hey, Jeremy."

"Oh Harry. What were you doing at break?"

"Helping Ulrich with his homework."

"That sounds... boring."

"Yeah, but Dad gets on our backs if we doesn't perform to his expectations."

Jeremy was Harry's best friend. Practically his only friend because they were both seen as geniuses.  He was also his roommate.

"I want to show you something after lesson."

"It isn't anything dangerous, is it Jeremy?"

"I don't believe so."

With Ulrich

"Are you Ulrich Stern?" asked an unfamiliar voice.

Ulrich turned to look at the person. It was a short boy in purple clothes with blonde hair which, for some unexplainable reason, had a purple spot on it.

"Who wants to know?"

"Odd Della Robbia, his new roommate."

'Oh geez. Now I have to put up with him,' thought Ulrich. "As long as you don't annoy me and latch on to me, I don't mind."

"Ulrich dear...."

"Go away Sissi."

"Oh, there's no reason to be like that. I was just going to ask if you wanted to go out with me."

"I’ll think about it, Sissi..."

"Oh, thank you Ulrich. I'll make sure it's worth your time." With that, Sissi skipped off.

"Who was that?" asked Odd.

"That was Sissi, the principal's daughter. Everyone wants to go out with her but she only wants to go out with me."

"That sounds awesome."

"She's annoying."

After the lesson

"What did you want to show me?" asked Harry.

"Follow me," said Jeremy as he headed towards the sewers.

"You wanted to show me the sewers," Harry deadpanned.

"No, it's in the abandoned factory. I'm just using the sewers to get there."

In The Lab

"Wow." That was all Harry had to say when he saw the computer.

"Impressive, isn't it? I have to introduce you to someone." Jeremy walked up to the computer. "Maya are you there?"

"Of course I am Jeremy. Where else would I be?" came a voice.

"Who's that?" Harry asked.

"Harry, this is Maya. She's an artificial intelligence program that runs on the computer. She lives in a virtual world called Lyoko. Maya, this is Harry. My best friend," Jeremy said in a rush.

"Hello Harry."

"Nice to meet you Maya. Jeremy can you tell me more about the supercomputer?"

"Yeah, there are four sectors with towers on them. However, there are also monsters that attacked Maya when she left the tower she's in." Jeremy said excitedly.

Harry glanced at his watch. "Err, Jeremy, not to sound rude or anything, but we have to get back to school soon or we are going to be missed. Not that I want to take you away from your new girlfriend. You can tell me more about the supercomputer on the way back."

Jeremy blushed.

Back at Kadic

Jeremy walked up to the drinks dispenser to order some hot chocolate, when it suddenly shocked him. Seeing this, both Harry and Ulrich walked up to him.

"You ok Jeremy?" asked Harry.

"We should take you to the infirmary," said Ulrich.

"Err, no, I'm fine."

"You should still get it checked."

No one noticed the symbol of the eye that flashed on the drinks machine...

In Ulrich's dorm

Ulrich had just returned to his dorm from a martial arts class that had a new Japanese girl, Yumi, who he thought was nice, when he noticed the state of the room.

"What the... ODD!"

"What?" asked Odd who was looking confused as he hadn’t thought anything was wrong.

"Why is there a dog in our room? And why has messed with my things?" yelled Ulrich.

"Oh, that's Kiwi. He's my dog. He messed with your things because he’s feeling homesick."

"That’s against the rules."

"You wouldn't tell, would you?"

"I'm going to tell the principal right now!" Ulrich yelled and ran out of the room. He was about to head to the principal's office when he heard a yell from Harry's room.

"What's going on... what the!" Jeremy's robots were attacking him and Harry was trying to fight them off.

"Help me Ulrich!" Harry demanded when he noticed him standing in the doorway.

That was all that he needed as he ran to Harry's side to try to help stop the rampaging robot.

A while later

"What was that?" asked Ulrich.

"Uh, nothing," said Jeremy quickly.

"Well, I'm not leaving until I know what's happing Belpois," stated Ulrich.

Jeremy glanced at Harry who nodded and said, "You’d better tell him. He's not going to leave this alone."

"It's easier to show you."

Lab

"So you turned on the supercomputer and a while later, you started getting attacked by some disembodied entity," Ulrich stated then turned to Harry, "and why didn't you tell me?"

Harry shrugged. "I promised not to tell."

"Oh, I found out what the cabins, on the floor below us, do," said Jeremy, "They scan your molecular form, breaks down your atoms, digitises them and creates a virtual incarnation."

"Uh, what?"

"If you stand in them you are basically sent to Lyoko though the process is a bit more complex than that," explained Harry then turned to Jeremy. "Do you know how to activate them? And if you do know how to, can you send me over?"

"I do know how to 'virtualise someone' but I'm not sending you over without testing it. You're my best friend Harry."

"If you want a test subject, I know something you can use," said Ulrich with an evil grin.

Ulrich's dorm

"Here little doggie... gotcha," said Ulrich. Unfortunately Odd woke up too.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

'Uh-oh' thought Ulrich. "I just need to borrow Kiwi for a while." With that, he ran off... only to run into Sissi.

"Where were you Ulrich? I thought we agreed to meet up at seven!"

"Not now Sissi!"

Ulrich dodged past Sissi and ran to the factory.

“What’s up with him?” asked Sissi.

“I don’t know but I’m going to get my dog back,” said Odd as he started running after Ulrich.

“Hey, wait for me!” yelled Sissi as she started running after Odd.

Scanner room

"Stay there Kiwi," said Ulrich who then headed to the room above.

Odd slipped out from his hiding place and picked up Kiwi. "There you are, my little diggity dog."

Suddenly the doors started closing and Kiwi jumped out of Odd's arms.

"What the..."

Sissi screamed.

Computer room

"Okay then, let’s start the process," said Jeremy. "Transfer guinea pig, scanner guinea pig. Huh, that doesn't look like a dog."

"It's not," said Ulrich, "It's Odd Della Robbia! And I’m going to see what the scream was."

Lyoko

Ten feet above the ground, Odd materialised in mid-air in a forest... and landed on his backside.

"Ah, what the... why am I a giant purple cat?" he asked and looks around. "Is this a video game or something?"

"Odd Della Robbia?" came a disembodied voice.

"Now I'm hearing things. Man this school is nuts."

"Its' Jeremy Belpois, not a figment of your imagination," said Jeremy exasperatedly.

“Oh, then can you tell me where I am please?”

“You are on a virtual world called Lyoko.”

“So I guess I’m in a video game then. That explains the giant cockroaches.”

“You might want to run from those.”

Lab

Harry grinned. "At least we know it works on humans," he said. "Can I go? Please?!"

"Alright, I just don't want to lose you. You’re my only friend."

Scanners

“Sissi, what are you doing here?” asked Harry.

“I was following Odd,” said Sissi.

“Oh, Ulrich, do you want to go over to Lyoko? I’m going,” asked Harry.

“I want to help Odd. And keep an eye on my brother.”

“Where are you going,” asked Sissi. “A virtual world where monsters want to massacre you. If you want to come, then now’s your chance,” said Ulrich.

“I prefer the real world. Anyway, I have cheerleading in the morning,” said Sissi.

Harry shrugged. “Your loss. Let’s go, Ulrich.”

The boys stepped into the scanners. “We’re ready Jeremy,” called out Harry.

Lab

"Odd, the Sterns are on their way. Alright, I'm starting the procedure. Transfer Harry, transfer Ulrich, scanner Harry, scanner Ulrich."

Lyoko

Harry and Ulrich materialised mid-air in the forest before falling. Harry instinctively landed on his feet while Ulrich landed on his backside.

"Ow," complained Ulrich before looking at Harry. "How did you land on your feet? And why are you a ninja?"

"I don't know," said Harry. "Hey, Jeremy, can you see if we have any superpowers?"

"I can," said Jeremy as Odd ran up. "Oh, here's Odd."

"Hey, why do they get to be a ninja and a samurai while I'm a giant, purple cat?" asked Odd.

"I don't know, maybe the supercomputer reads into your subconscious and projects it onto your digital incarnation," theorised Jeremy. “Though Harry’s was already in the computer.”

“Don’t ask me why that was,” said Harry. “This is the first time that I’ve been here. At least, that I remember anyway. Anyway that theory makes sense. I’m quiet and sneaky when I need to be.”

"And why does he get a cool sword while I get these paws," complained Odd, unintentionally shooting at Ulrich.

"Watch it," said Ulrich.

"Who is the ninja anyway?" asked Odd

“I’m Harry."

"I think you should meet up with Maya," said Jeremy. "I'll give you the coordinates of the tower now. And is there any reason why Sissi is here?"

"She followed me," said Odd.

Lab

"What is this place?" asked Sissi.

"It's the mainframe for a supercomputer."

"Hey, Jeremy, where are those coordinates?"

Suddenly some wires started moving as the same eye symbol from before appeared on the screen.

Sissi screamed.

Lyoko

"Where are those coordinates?" asked Ulrich.

"And who's Maya anyway?" asked Odd.

"An artificial intelligence who Jeremy has flipped for."

"Maybe she's in that tower," suggested Odd. "And is that normal?"

"We've got nothing better to do and it's kinda expected for Jeremy to do this, he's a genius," said Harry. "Though I am worried about Jeremy."

The boys ran into the tower and missed the platform due to entering the wrong side. However they fell to another platform so they walked out... to see ice and a red tower.

"Where did the forest go?" asked Odd.

"I guess this is another sector," said Harry. At the others looks, he shrugged and said "There are four sectors. The forest is one and we're in another."

"What's up with the tower?" asked Ulrich. "It's a different colour."

"And what are those creatures?" asked Odd, looking at four block shaped creatures who started firing at them.

"Monsters," said Harry, trying to figure out how to use his weapons. It wasn't until he visualized a shuriken like the one a ninja would have in his mind that he felt something form in his hand. He looked down and saw a shuriken like the one he visualised. Realising that he didn't have much time as the Books were advancing he threw it at one, visualising it hitting one of the target-like eyes on the monster. The throw went wide but it turned back and hit a target which made the Blok explode.

Harry paused and glanced over at Odd and Ulrich who had managed to defeat one Blok between them. However, it was at this moment that the Bloks focused on him and fired at him. He wasn't able to dodge and he got devirtualised. Before his sight turn black, he saw Odd and Ulrich peel apart.

Scanners

"Ugh, I feel sick," was the first thing Odd said after reappearing in the scanners.

"Same here but I'm more worried about Jeremy. It's not like him to just cut off like that," said Harry as he staggered to his feet. "Come on."

Lab

"Not this again," complained Harry as he saw Jeremy being electrocuted by wires. He ran over and picked up a piece of sharp plastic from the floor and used it to cut the wires. Unfortunately another wire appeared. Ulrich picked up some metal and swung it at the wire but it didn't go all the way through and he got electrocuted too.

Suddenly the wire let go.

"Told you that you wouldn't be able to live without me," said Odd.

"Thanks everyone," Jeremy gasped. Once he had recovered his breath, he walked over to the computer.

"Are you there, Maya?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied. "How are things on your end?"

"Well, we are slightly shocked but we'll recover," replied Harry. He turned to Sissi. “Now Sissi, we need you to keep this a secret. That goes for all of us.”

“Why should I keep it a secret?” huffed Sissi, still looking scared. “Since that computer has been on, we’ve been attacked.”

“If you tell, Ulrich will be locked up.”

“Okay I’ll keep it a secret.”

“So will me,” said Odd.

“I’ll keep it a secret but we’ll need to talk about what’s suitable for blackmail and what’s not,” said Ulrich.

Lyoko

In the ice sector, the red tower glowed ominously as pulsations lead up to it.

The next morning

Ulrich and Sissi were sitting at a table.

"Hey, lovebirds," said Odd as a way of greeting.

"What's with the hair?" asked Ulrich, staring at it.

"It's Lyoko style and it's pretty cool," said Odd before proceeding to inhale his food.

"Do you always eat this much?" asked Ulrich, looking slightly sick. "And where's my brother and Jeremy?"

"No, I'm not very hungry today. Jeremy's in his room with Harry and I don't know about your brother."

Ulrich facepalmed. "Harry **_is_** my brother. He's adopted."

"Aright, then, the two Einsteins are in Jeremy's room. They have been up all night working on Lyoko. I don't know how Harry managed to avoid Jim though."

"Harry is Jeremy's roommate. He’s got a reason to be there so Jim doesn’t complain… even if they do stay up all night. And that’s a pretty common occurrence since they’re both smart. Harry even says that the schoolwork is too easy."

"Who's Einstein?" asked Sissi, looking confused.

Jeremy and Harry's room

"Unfortunately, you can't be de virtualised like Harry can," said Jeremy to Maya.

"It's alright," said Maya. "At least, I know how to change sectors now."

"Yes. We have found out that the towers are portals between our world and the virtual world. If they're red, it means they're activated."

"Though we don't know who by yet," inputted Harry.

"If we get you to a red tower, we might be able to bring you to earth," said Jeremy excitedly. "We have to tell the others."

Schoolyard

“Wait, you want us to go back to Lyoko, just to get Maya into a red tower?” asked Ulrich in disbelief. “The place where we get shot at and is incredibly dangerous?”

“It’s the only way that we thought of to bring Maya to Earth.” explained Harry. “Well either that or we work on a program that will allows us to bring her to Earth but we don’t know how long that would take.”

“It’s still pretty dangerous,” said Odd. “We could have all been wiped out last night.”

“Odd’s right,” said Ulrich. “It’s too dangerous. We should shut down the supercomputer. It sucks to be Maya but she isn’t exactly human.”

“She still has feelings,” said Jeremy desperately. “And she’s intelligent.”

“Yeah,” said Harry. “We’re basically artificial intelligences on Lyoko too, since we are made up of computer programs there. Would you like it if I was on there when the supercomputer was shut down?”

“That’s different.”

“It’s the same thing.”

Ulrich sighed and turned to Odd. “I told you Jeremy had flipped over a computer program.”

“It’s not like we’re asking you to go there more than one time.”

“We didn’t even make it passed the monsters last time,” said Odd. "What makes you think we can do it this time?”

“Last time we didn’t know how to fight the monsters,” said Harry. “Now we do. We just hit the target on them.”

“If only there were four of us,” said Ulrich. “Sissi’s too scared to go.”

“What! No I’m not. I want to go to Lyoko but after cheerleading,” said Sissi indignantly.

“Thanks Sissi,” said Jeremy. “As soon as Maya’s materialised, I’ll shut down the supercomputer.”

Ulrich started to walk off.

“Where are you going Ulrich?” asked Harry.

“I have unfinished business.”

Gym

“Back for another thrashing?” asked the girl from the martial arts lessen yesterday as Ulrich walked in.

“I just don’t like ending on a bad note,” said Ulrich as they got into position.

“That’s good. I like challenges.”

They bowed to each other and started fighting.

Lyoko

Maya looked up as she felt some strange pulses from an unknown source.

“Jeremy? Jeremy, can you hear me? Jeremy?” Maya asked.

When she didn’t get an answer, Maya walked out of the tower and runs to another tower.

Dorms

“This will make an impression on them,” said Sissi as she came out of her dorm. Unnoticed by her, on electrical orb slipped out of a socket.

Woods

“At first, I thought Sissi was a real pain but she’s really…” Odd struggled for a word.

“A jerk?”

“Yeah, everything’s Ulrich this and Ulrich that with her.”

“Harry says that she annoys him for information about Ulrich. He doesn’t give her any but that doesn’t stop her trying.”

Track

Sissi stormed off the track in a huff after she was rejected from the cheerleading team. It didn’t help that Jim had scolded her about throwing her baton and hitting him with it.

Gym

Ulrich and the girl were panting, the fight ending as a draw.

“Do you do this much?” asked Ulrich

“Yeah but my parents think it’s weird.”

“I don’t. I try to get my brother to do it but he says he’s got better things to do, like programming. By the way, I’m Ulrich. You’re… Yuri, right?”

She swept Ulrich off his feet. “It’s Yumi.”

Lyoko

Maya had made it to the mountain sector. She made a few steps before lasers were fired and she had to hide behind cover.

“Oh, no,” she whispered. She was trapped.

Dorms

Sissi stormed to her room, followed by Herb and Nicolas.

“Why are you dumbos following me?” she asked.

“We thought you were good out there. We even started a fan club.”

“How many are there in the club?” asked Sissi.

“Well, only two of us.”

“Come back when there are sixty of you. If you come back before then, I’ll tell my father that you tried to break into my room,” said Sissi before rudely shutting the door on them.

“She’s more beautiful when she’s angry.”

They heard a scream and opened the door to see the electrical orb fly away from an electrocuted Sissi.

Library

Odd, Harry and Jeremy were at a table looking at Harry’s and Jeremy’s two laptops.

“There it is,” said Jeremy, causing Harry to look up from Jeremy’s notes on how to virtualise someone.

“What is it? I’m trying to develop an delayed virtualisation program and a program to materialise Maya onto Earth encase the red tower theory doesn’t work,” said Harry, slightly irritable due the disruption of his concentration.

“Sorry Harry, I know you don’t like your concentration being broken but I found a return to the past program. And why are you programming an delayed materialisation program?” At this, Harry perked up.

“Let me see,” he said like a little kid on Christmas Day. “Wow. That’s some programming. I _so_ want to reverse engineer that. I’m programming an m”

“Sorry Harry but this is the only copy of it. Until I manage to copy it, you have to wait. Anyway I found out how to activate it.”

“That’s great but can you help me on my electrochemistry homework Einsteins.”

“Are you planning to call us that all the time?” asked Harry who had turned back to his laptop.

“Why not? You two are supposed to be clever aren’t you?” asked Odd. “And how did you become friends anyway?”

“It started when I was put into the same dorm as Jeremy,” said Harry. “Jeremy wasn’t happy sharing because he was the cleverest student at the school and he didn’t want a stupid person to help along or distract him. In fact we didn’t get along at first until I managed to hack his laptop without touching it once.”

“I still haven’t figured out how you did that,” grumbled Jeremy.

“Jeremy confronted me about it and I said I did it to see what he was doing on his laptop all the time,” grinned Harry. “I also found several bugs in his firewall. He had programed his firewall himself so he refused to believe me when I pointed them out. It wasn’t until he checked that he saw that I was telling the truth that he started to talk to me. Now we’re best friends and the only clever people in a school full of nitwits.”

“Hey, I’m not a nitwit.”

“I never said you were.”

“Anyway can you help me with my homework?”

“Well electrochemistry is the science that deals with the relationship between electricity and chemistry. Then you say that electrochemistry involves opposing polar systems at the extremes of a conductive material,”

“That’s all?” asked Odd, pausing from writing down what Jeremy was saying.

“Well, you do have to give a few examples,” said Harry.

Two boys passed by, saying “Jim’s taken Sissi to the infirmary.”

Harry, Jeremy and Odd looked at each other.

“I want to check to see if my delayed materialisation programs so I’m going to head to the factory,” said Harry. "You two see what’s up with Sissi.”

“Harry, what are you going to test your program on? You?”

“Yep.”

“Be careful.”

Lyoko

“Jeremy? Are you there?” asked Maya as she peered passed the rock she was hiding behind. Seeing no other choice, she ran with a Kankrelat following her. Another Kankrelat appeared in front of her, forcing her towards the edge of the path.

She jumped off the edge and landed on another path. The Kankrelats had followed her though they bounced off into the Digital Sea. Unfortunately, two wasp like monsters had appeared, causing her to run.

Gym

Ulrich and Yumi were fighting again when the orb came out of the lights.

“What is that?” asked Yumi.

“No time to explain, we’ve gotta get out of here” said Ulrich as they started to run.

Outside the infirmary

“You two were the ones who found my daughter?” asked Principal Delmas.

“She was in her room and was attacked by an electrical orb,” said Nicolas.

“Be serious Poliakoff or you’re the one who’s going to get shocked!” Delmas snapped.

They didn’t notice Jeremy and Odd listening in.

With Yumi and Ulrich

“What was that thing?” asked Yumi as Ulrich shut the door. “It was almost like it was alive.”

Ulrich called Jeremy on his phone.

“Jeremy?”

“Ulrich, great! Sissi got electrocuted by an electrical orb!”

“One just attacked me and Yumi. This is getting more and more dangerous, you and your supercomputer.”

“We need to materialise Maya now and we should be able to shut down the supercomputer tonight. Meet us in the sewers. Harry’s should already be there.”

“Ok.” Ulrich closed his phone. “Sorry Yumi, I have to go.”

“You’re not going anywhere until you tell me what’s going on,” Yumi said, crossing her arms.

“I don’t have time for this,” said Ulrich as he headed for the other door and opened it.

“Do you have time for another round?” asked Yumi, grabbing Ulrich’s shoulder.

“No.”

“Since I have no friends, I have plenty of time.”

“Fine, I’ll explain it on the way.”

Factory

“That’s the program installed. Now to do a test run,” mumbled Harry as he did a dummy virtualisation. “It works on the test run. Now to test it on myself. Where’s Maya? I need a friendly person and some coordinates. There she is.”

Harry started up the program, selected his Avatar, inputted the coordinates and set the delay for two minutes. “That should be enough time.”

He ran to the elevator and pressed the down button. Once he got to the right floor, he ran to one of the scanners and walked in. Ten seconds later the doors shut, wind started to blow and he started to spin. Next thing he knew, he was falling and just like before he automatically landed on his feet.

“Huh, must have some reflexes here. And my program works. I am one good programmer. Oh no, Maya.” Harry mumbled as he saw Maya being chased by monsters. She also saw him.

Harry ran as fast as he could while visualising two shuriken in his hands. Once he was close enough, he threw them, visualising them hitting the eye on their heads. The wasps were immediately defeated.

“Are you ok, Maya?” asked Harry.

“I’m fine, Harry. How did you move so fast?” she replied.

“What do you mean?” Harry frowned.

“One moment you were far away, the next you were defeating those Hornets,” explained Maya.

“I don’t know. And weren’t you meant to be in the forest sector?” He asked.

“I felt some weird pulsations.”

“Can you lead me to their source?”

“Of course.”

The two started to run to the tower, Harry making sure to run as fast as Maya.

The sewers

Ulrich and Yumi jumped out of a passageway to the main sewers just as Odd and Jeremy was coming up to it.

“Who’s the girl?” asked Jeremy

“This is Yumi,” replied Ulrich. “She was there when I was attacked and she knows how to fight.”

“Alright,” said Jeremy. “We need to get to the factory.”

They started to run.

Lyoko

“There’s the tower,” said Maya, pointing at it.

They ran to the tower and entered it.

“Now, how do we get to the right sector?” asked Harry. “Last time I did this, it was random.”

“Just take my hand,” said Maya. “I can do the rest.”

“Are you sure?” asked Harry as he took her hand.

“Of course I’m sure.”

They jumped off the edge and landed in another tower which they exited. Harry didn’t recognise it as the tower they had come out of the first time but it was clear they were in the ice sector. However two Bloks were waiting for them.

“Oh great,” said Harry. “Run.”

They started to run while Harry pulled out two more shuriken which he aimed at the Blocks and threw them. They missed but they arced round and hit them, making them explode.

Factory

The group of four climbed out the sewer, rand down the bridge, shimmied down the ropes and called for the elevator.

Sewer

The ball flew down the sewer.

Lab

“Who’s Maya and Harry? I thought you said this Harry was here,” asked Yumi.

“Harry is here,” said Jeremy, pointing at a laptop. “That’s his laptop. He never goes anywhere without it. As for Maya, you’ll be meeting her in a few minutes. Now get down to the scanners and get ready for the plunge.”

“The plunge? I didn’t bring my bathing suit,” said Yumi.

“You won’t be needing where we’re going. It’s more of an expression,” said Odd.

“Maya?” Jeremy asked. “Harry? Are you there?”

“We’re here,” said Harry “And we’re fine. Can you tell me how many life points and shuriken left I have?”

“You have full life points and 196 shuriken. I see your program worked. Why is Maya out of the tower?”

“I felt some strange pulsations. I wanted to see what they were.”

“Jeremey,” Harry called, “Can you tell us the way to the activated tower? We’ve been attacked by monsters.”

“Keep going the way you’re going. I’m sending backup.”

They ran behind a waterfall, across some water on ice stepping stones and down a hole.

Scanners

“This is totally science fiction,” said Yumi.

“Yeah, except that it’s real,” said Ulrich.

“You guys ready?” asked Jeremy over the speakers. “Because I’m starting the procedure.”

Odd and Ulrich stepped into a scanner each.

“Transfer Odd.” Odd’s scanner closed.

“Transfer Ulrich.”

“Not scared are you?” asked Ulrich as his scanner closed.

“Wait, I’m coming too,” called Yumi as she got into the third scanner.

“Alright then. Transfer Yumi. Scanner Yumi. Scanner Odd. Scanner Ulrich. Virtualisation!”

Odd and Ulrich materialised and landed on his feet.

“Aw man, I’m still a giant purple cat,” complained Odd.

“Ow!”

They turned and looked at Yumi who was a geisha.

“Aw, I’m the only one who’s a nitwit on Lyoko. I like the outfit though and is it just me or does everyone’s avatar apart from mine have a Japanese theme?” said Odd.

Yumi looked at herself and said “Where are we?”

“We’re on Lyoko,” said Ulrich. “You get used to the transfers. I think. Harry’s going to be around here if I know him as well I do.”

“You need to move,” interrupted Jeremy, making Yumi jump. “Harry and Maya need you.”

“Alright then,” said Odd who started to run off.

“Odd, you’re going the wrong way.”

“Oops.”

Odd ran in the opposite direction and Yumi and Ulrich followed them.

Infirmary

Sissi started to wake up.

“My head. What happened?”

“You got electrocuted. It must have been your hairdryer.”

“No, it wasn’t! It was that superthingy of Jeremy’s in that factory! Ulrich’s in danger! Where is he?”

“I don’t know. I don’t keep track of every person at school. Please calm down.”

“No. Ulrich’s in danger and so are Odd and Jeremy. And orb thingy is after them. Please believe me. We’ve got to find them.”

“Calm down please Sissi,” said the principal.

“Sure, there’s and electrical orb around. And a giant chemical teddy bear too, no doubt,” said Jim.

“I’m not crazy,” said Sissi desperately. “Jeremy Belpois found a giant computer in the nearby factory. They use it to go to this world where monsters shoot at them.”

Bridge outside factory.

The orb came out of the sewers.

Lyoko

“Man, now there are even more monsters,” complained Harry as three Bloks appeared. “If any more come, I’ll run out of shuriken.”

“Don’t worry Harry. I can reload them for you,” said Jeremy.

“That’s a relief,” said Harry then he winced as a laser hit him.

“You just lost ten life points.”

It was then that Ulrich and Odd appeared. Ulrich destroyed one and Harry managed to destroy the other two.

“Are you Maya?” asked Odd.

“Yes, that’s Maya,” said Harry.

“Wow, she’s a cutie. I can see why Jeremy likes her. I’m Odd.”

“I think you’re making her uncomfortable. And who’s the geisha?” said Harry.

“I’m Yumi. You must be Harry,” said Yumi.

“Has my brother been telling you any stories?” asked Harry.

“I don’t know your brother. Sorry,” said Yumi.

Harry facepalmed. “Ulrich’s my brother.”

“Oh. In that case, no, apart from the fact that you won’t take martial arts.”

“Here come more monsters,” said Ulrich as five Bloks appeared.

Harry pulled out two shuriken. “I wonder if I can put more effects on these apart from the homing?” he wondered.

“You can put two additional affects onto your shuriken Harry,” came Jeremy’s disembodied voice. “Unfortunately I don’t know what the other things are.”

“I don’t even have a weapon,” said Yumi, “And you want to know what effects you can put on your weapons?”

A handle appeared from behind her sash. “A fan?”

“Try throwing it.”

Yumi threw the fan and it hit a Blok. It returned to her and she caught it. Odd had dealt with another Blok.

Harry threw his shuriken at the last two Bloks. They missed, circled round and hit the Bloks from behind.

“Not fair,” complained Odd. ”How come you get to have homing weapons?”

Harry shrugged.

“You’d better get Maya to the tower,” said Jeremy.

“Alright, where is it?” asked Harry. “Oh there it is.”

Woods

“Come now Sissi, this is ridiculous,” said the principal. “We’re not going into the sewers.”

“Fine then Ulrich might be hurt and you wouldn’t know because you wouldn’t go into the sewers. Or you can tell that to the police!” huffed Sissi.

Lab

“Hey, Harry, you know that electrical Orb?” asked Jeremy, looking nervously at the video.

“No, I don’t know an electrical orb.”

“An electrical orb has been attacking people and it’s in the factory,” said Jeremy. “And Odd, it’s an example for that homework. Where are you?”

“Coming up to the tower.”

“Hurry up. Things are about to get hectic. And there are monsters!”

“Aw man, seafood,” said Odd, pointing at the crab like monsters. “I think I’ll call them Krabes.”

Bridge

Sissi’s group ran into the factory.

Lyoko

The group started to run and take cover. Unfortunately Harry got hit several times and devirtualised.

“Oh no, Harry,” cried Yumi as his pixels flaked off and the wireframe disappeared.

“He’ll be fine,” said Ulrich. “He’s returned to earth.”

Scanners

“No,” said Harry, slamming his fist against the inside of the scanner.

He stumble out the scanner and went up to the lab.

Lab

“Hey Jeremy,” said Harry. “Need any help?”

“No,” said Jeremy. “There’s nothing we can do.”

Lyoko

Odd ran round a hunk of ice and fired at the underside of the Krabes. Ulrich attacked the other it didn’t do anything.

“How do we fight these thinks?” asked Yumi.

“Try finding the target. That’s its weak spot. It’s probably on the top,” said Harry. “Oh great, here’s the orb.”

The Krabes fired at the Lyoko-Warriors.

“Odd just got devirtualised,” said Maya.

Yumi managed to jump on Ulrich’s feet and defeat one of the Krabes but the other was going to attack Maya. It fired but Ulrich took the hit.

“Maya, get to the red tower,” said Ulrich as he disappeared.

The last Krabe was about to fire but Maya knelt down and started to sing. A sheet of ice appeared between her and the Krabe.

“Did you do that?” asked Yumi.

“I think so,” replied Maya.

“Get to the tower, quick,” said Yumi and Maya started to run.

“Jeremy, Maya just about to… arh.” Yumi was devirtualised as the Krabe had broken through.

Lab

“What is going on here?” asked Principal Delmas as they entered the lab.

Sissi screamed.

Jim ran towards Jeremy only to be sent flying back and electrocuted.

Lyoko

Maya entered the tower, rose to the next level and walked forward… only to jump back at the appearance of a screen. She walked forward again and placed her hand on the screen.

A box flashed around her hand and she removed it.

Text scrolled across the screen.

“Aelita?” Maya read.

More text scrolled across the screen.

coDe

Lyoko

Lab

The orb disappeared and Jim dropped to the ground.

“What’s going on here? What were those flashes?” demanded Principal Delmas.

Ulrich, Odd and Yumi climbed up through a trapdoor.

“Sissi?” asked Ulrich.

“Ulrich!” cried Sissi as she ran to him.

“You promised not to tell,” said Ulrich.

“IT’s not like you didn’t tell that Chinese girl,” said Sissi. “And I came to save you.”

“I am Japanese,” said Yumi.

“What about Maya?” asked Jeremy. “Is she here?”

“No,” said Ulrich.

“It’s a good thing I started developing that program,” said Harry.

“That’s enough Belpois. I order you to deactivate the computer and come to my office,” commanded Principal Delmas.

“I think we should alert the authorities,” said Jim.

“I agree Jim,” said Sissi. “This is much too dangerous. I said so too.”

“No, you didn’t,” said Harry. “You’re just a traitor anyway.”

“Ulrich’s a traitor too,” said Sissi. “And you’re just Ulrich’s annoying brother.”

“Let’s go Belpois.”

“No,” said Jeremy.

“What?”

 Harry grinned. “I know what he’s doing. And if you don’t let him go, I’ll make you.” He said to Delmas.

“What?”

“Return to the past now!” called out Jeremy.

A flash of light expanded from the console and engulfed everyone. It swallowed the factory and everything.

Kadic

“What happened?” asked Yumi. “This is yesterday.”

“It’s the return to the past program,” explained Harry. “It sends our memories back through the space-time continuum to a point we chose.”

“What?” asked Odd. “Can you dumb it down a bit?”

Harry sighed. “This is why I don’t like talking to dumb people. We travelled back in time.”

“Why didn’t you say that in the first place?”

Jeremy walked past them to the drinks machine without recognising anyone except Harry.

“Hey Harry.”

“Hey Jeremy. That return to the past program you found worked.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Seriously?” said Odd. “You don’t remember my cat outfit or Lyoko?”

“How do you know about Lyoko?” asked Jeremy. “Did Harry tell you?”

“It looks like he doesn’t remember,” said Ulrich.

“We need to tell you some things,” said Harry as he pulled him towards their dorm.

 

Jeremy’s and Harry’s Dorm

“Why don’t I remember?” asked Jeremy.

“You were the only one of us not to be sent to Lyoko,” said Harry. “This means that you didn’t have an avatar so the computer didn’t recognise you so it didn’t extract your memories to be sent back in time.”

“That could be it. Tomorrow I’ll go scan myself.”

“No, Jeremy. The computer should be shut down,” said Maya.

“But Maya…”

“Aelita,” she corrected. “When I entered the tower, I remembered my name.”

“That’s a better name than Maya. But what about bringing you to earth? I was close I know it. And Harry has started on a program to do it. Give me one more day. We’ll find a way.”

“Ok guys,” said Ulrich. “We’ll meet you in the Lab tomorrow.”

“Ulrich,” said Sissi. I have never been so stood up. You have left me waiting for an hour.”

“Sissi, I have better things to do than wasting time with you,” said Ulrich. “Besides I said I’d think about it. I never said I would come with you.”

“I have a bad feeling about Sissi,” said Odd as they walked away.

Lab

“Try this,” suggested Harry as he typed in a line of code.

“Good idea Harry.”

They were working so hard they didn’t notice that Odd, Yumi and Ulrich had entered.

“Uh, Harry Jeremy, I’m sure you’re working hard but its morning,” said Ulrich.

“Find anything?” asked Yumi.

“Yes, Xana,” said Harry. “It’s an artificial intelligence program with properties of a computer virus that can control electricity. It’s dangerous.”

“How do you know it’s dangerous?” asked Odd.

“The red tower, the electricity orb. That was Xana. I guess that was why the supercomputer was shut down in the first place. After all, you don’t build a computer just to leave it off,” said Harry.

“It uses the towers to gain access to your world,” said Aelita.

“Does that list include the symbol and the monsters?” asked Yumi.

“I’d say the symbol was originally Lyoko’s symbol that Xana took for itself,” said Harry. “It was on the floor of the towers. The monsters were definitely Xana’s though. And explains why they were attacking Aelita. They were trying to get rid of a threat and we were with her so we got attacked too.”

“Only Aelita can counter it through deactivating the towers.”

“What about materialising Aelita?” asked Ulrich.

“We’re still working on that,” said Jeremy. “Xana can attack at any moment,”

“Be reasonable Jeremy,” said Aelita. “We’d better just shut this thing down.”

“We do know how to deactivate the red towers,” said Harry. “After all, those are what cause the danger. Anyway, I can’t forget about the possibilities that the supercomputer has. If Xana can use it to affect our world, we can too.”

“We just have to get Aelita to the tower,” said Ulrich. “And Harry does have a point.”

“Thanks bro.”

“Don’t mention it.”

“We just have to counter Xana’s attacks,” said Odd. “While Einstein 1 and Einstein 2 work on the programs.”

“It’s risky but we can do it,” said Yumi. “We are Lyoko-Warriors, right?”

“Yeah.”

Harry grinned. “I’d better get working on a better scan program. We can’t rely on Aelita all the time. And Xana could find a way to hide the pulsations that Aelita uses to detect the tower or they may take a long time to reach her.”

“You really think you can do it?” asked Aelita.

“We don’t know until we try and we have the two brightest students in the school,” said Jeremy. “We’d better not forget our pact though.”

“We can keep a secret,” said Yumi.

Hogwarts

Albus Dumbledore was worried. He had lost Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived and he had no way to find him.


	2. Teddygozilla

I don't own Harry Potter or Code Lyoko

Teddygozilla

"Are we rolling?" asked Milly.

"Yes but we're upside down," replied Tamiya as she righted the video camera by turning it the right way up.

"Hello fellow students at Kadic School, this is Milly and Tamiya bring you exclusive news on the biggest event of the week," said Milly. "As I'm sure you know tonight is the annual prom. We weren't allowed to film the actual site of the event but from just outside the Roman, I can see the girl who is most likely to be crowned queen, the Principal's daughter, Sissi. Just like she was crowned last year. Let's see if she'll answer a few questions. Sissi, will you give few words for our audience?"

"Sorry but I only answer questions from real reporters," said Sissi as Herb covered the camera.

"What about freedom of the press?" asked Milly.

"Little midgets your age don't have any freedom," said Sissi "Besides to do a real report, you need to be there and you don't have a date. No one would go with you. Not even these two." Herb and Nicholas shuddered and walked off.

"I'll get a date," said Milly. She looked through the window and saw Ulrich. She walked up to him.

"Ulrich, will you be my date tonight?" she asked, nearly in tears.

"I'm sorry Milly," Ulrich said. "But it wouldn't be a good idea. I'm older than you and I have a date."

"You see Milly, no-one wants to go with you," said Sissi nastily. "You might be able to get a date for the sandbox dance. Or you could go play with your dolls."

This caused Milly to run off crying with Tamiya following her.

"I hope you're happy," said Yumi to Sissi.

Harry's and Jeremy's dorm

"And that's the delayed virtualisation fixed," said Harry as Jeremy contacted Aelita.

"Aelita, its Jeremy and Harry. Do you read us?"

"Yes, I hear you. How are you?"

"We're fine. How are you?" asked Jeremy.

"I'm well. It's quiet over here. For the moment at the least."

"We've been making progress over here. Harry had used the materialisation program that we use when one of us is devirtualised as a basis for your materialisation but it's going to take a while. However, the new scan is going much faster."

"You mean complete," called Harry. "I need to test it but it should work. You may want to check it too."

"We're not installing it immediately, Harry."

"Awwww."

"Anyway, once we finish the program, we should be able to shut down the supercomputer so Xana can't hurt anyone," continued Jeremy.

"Oh, Jeremy," Harry called. "We'd better make it re-useable just in case Xana does something to stop us shutting the supercomputer down. If he does that, we don't want to redevelop the program."

Jeremy looked at him.

"What? I'm just saying we should be prepared. And maybe we should create some vehicles too."

Milly's Dorm

Milly was crying at the end of her bed with her bear in her arms.

"Milly, don't cry. Jim said that we could go until nine," said Tamiya.

"Face the facts Tamiya. They don't care. I hate them," Milly cried as she ran out the room.

"Milly! You don't know what you're saying!"

"I hate you too."

They didn't notice the eye that appeared on the monitor.

Gym

"There's no reason to look gloomy," said Yumi as Ulrich put tape over the wires. "You could have gone with her. I could have gone with Odd or Harry."

"Have you meet my brother? Harry's not exactly the social type," said Ulrich. "He'd rather spend the time programming. I never see him that happy when he isn't programming. Actually, I've never seen him this happy. It's probably because he has a real challenge because he's never programmed for a supercomputer before. Sissi did come on strong though. If meanness is a part of becoming the beauty queen, she'll win. Again."

"If only Miss World could see that," sighed Yumi.

"Miss world? More like in her own world," said Odd over the speakers.

"Talking Sissi about winning again," said Harry. "Don't you think that the principal is biased? I mean, Sissi has won that competition for the last four years."

"Or someone messes with the results. I mean, how many people actually like Sissi?" asked Yumi.

Sissi glared at them for that.

"What was that for?" asked Harry.

"You really have no social skills Harry," said Ulrich. "That was because you said that the principal chose her because she's his daughter and he wants to make her happy."

"I didn't say that."

"You implied it though."

"That means Sissi has to have more than two brain cells to work that out. I'm going to go get something," said Harry as he stood up.

"What?"

"Just a pair of headphones for my laptop," said Harry as he walked out of the gym.

"Your brother is weird," said Yumi. "Has he always been like that?"

Ulrich glanced up. "Yeah, he's always been slightly odd. That might be because of our dad though."

"Someone say my name?" asked Odd.

"I wasn't talking about you Odd. I was using the word to describe Harry."

"Oh, right."

"Your dad?" asked Yumi.

"Yeah. Can we change the subject? I don't want to talk about him."

"How did Harry get into programming?" asked Yumi.

"I don't particularly remember. I think he saw an instruction manual for simple programming and he started from there. He has programmed lots of stuff," said Ulrich.

"What kinds of programs does he program?" asked Yumi.

Ulrich looked thoughtful. "I think his main things are computer games but as I said, he does lots of things."

Shed

"At least you don't hate me," said Milly to her bear. "You're not like the others because you care about me."

"Milly, are you there? We've got a report to do!" said Tamiya from outside. "You can't let Sissi get to you."

"You stay right there," said Milly to her bear as she put it down and went out the shed. Once she'd left, black smoke came out the light and went into the bear.

Sissi's Dorm

"Are you two going to follow me around?" asked Sissi. "If you are, will you please go? I doubt you have any experience with makeup." She shut the door in Herb's and Nicholas's faces.

She opened her wardrobe, selected the right dress and got out of her clothes so she could put it on. She also put a face mask on but she heard a noise.

"What was that?" She asked. It was then that her shelves fell over and their contents fell onto her. She screamed.

Outside the dorms

There was a crowd forming.

"There's nothing to see," said Delmas as he escorted Sissi. "So move along."

"This is a scoop," said Milly.

"Why don't we take a closer look?" asked Jeremy. "Just to make sure it isn't Xana."

Sissi's Dorm

"What do you think?"

"Probably just a short circuit. There are a lot of appliances plugged in," said Jeremy, looking at the destruction.

"What do you expect to happen?" asked Yumi.

"It's probably what you said Jeremy but we still can't rule out a certain computer friend of ours," said Harry with a frown. "He could just want us to think that it was an overload."

"Seriously Harry."

"What?" asked Harry. "We know he can control electricity so Xana could have done this. Though there isn't any reason to target Sissi. Unless he's gone off the deep end."

Jeremy sighed. "Harry, I seriously doubt Xana is behind this but as you said, there's no reason to rule him out completely."

"We've seen all that we need to see anyway," said Ulrich.

They walked away and Tamiya started taking photos.

Shed

"Oh no. My bear!"

"Ah ha. You know you're not allowed in the shed," said Jim.

"Wait, please Jim…"

"I don't want to know why you're in here. You know it's too dangerous for children," Jim said as he locked the door

"With you, everything is off limits," complained Milly.

"I'd watch what you're saying, little girl."

"Little girl! Alright, I'm young but that doesn't mean we can't find an item of ours."

"For this, I won't allow you to go to the prom tonight," Jim said as he walked off.

Dorms

"Look at this Milly."

"Is something wrong?" asked Odd as he walked up.

"Someone stole her bear," said Tamiya. "And look at this."

She showed Odd the picture. It showed the bear in Sissi's room.

"The thing is, we can't get into any more trouble. And getting caught in Sissi's room would do that."

"I'll check," said Odd as he took the picture.

Gym

Jim was closing the doors when he heard a rustle.

"Huh, what was that?" he asked. "It better not be kids. Come on out."

A massive shadow in the form of a giant bear covered him and he started shaking.

"You'd better watch out as I'm a black belt," he said.

The bear roared and he jumped back against the door.

He screamed.

Sissi's dorm

Odd scratched his head as he looked at Sissi's bed.

"Where did the bear go?" he wondered.

Infirmary

"You're sure this is what you saw?" asked Delmas.

Jim nodded as Delmas looked at the drawing of a bear.

"An expert in martial arts?"

Jim nodded again.

"I'd better not call the police. They'd probably laugh."

Jim hid underneath the covers.

Gym

"What happened to Sissi was kinda odd," said Jeremy.

"I could have told you that," said Harry as he made sure the connections were set up properly. He couldn't trust Odd to do them right after all.

"It was a short circuit," said Ulrich as he put more tape on the wires.

"Like Harry said, it could have been a certain program."

"Walls have ears," said Yumi as she jumped off the table and looked pointedly at Sissi's minions. "Anyway, I'd better get home as I need to get ready for the prom. You are lucky being boarders. You don't have to go as far as I do to get things."

Ulrich snorted. "You get hot water and you don't have to wake up to Odd's smelly feet. You can also get up at a reasonable time instead of being woken up by Jim at six."

Harry frowned. "Being woken up at six isn't a bad thing. It means I can get more programming done. It also allows us enough time to get ready for school."

"Speak for yourself."

Infirmary

"Are you looking for something Odd?" asked Delmas as he came out of the infirmary.

"I was just wondering about Jim. How is he? Did they find the attacker?"

"I'd think Jim needs a little rest," Delmas replied as he crumpled the paper, threw it into the bin and walked off.

Odd picked the paper up and gaped at the picture.

Dorms

"Xana? And a teddy bear?" asked Ulrich.

"Looks like it," said Jeremy.

"I told you it was Xana," grinned Harry.

"So who's going and who's staying here?" asked Odd.

"We can't have a solo mission," said Jeremy. "It's too dangerous alone as we don't know what to expect."

"I'll go," volunteered Odd.

"What did I just say?"

"Well, we have to go over to help Aelita. You know that. If one of us gets killed, we won't be able to bring them back. And we can't keep the school unguarded," said Odd.

"I'll go too," said Harry.

"And I'll stay here," said Ulrich. "Say hi to you know who from me."

Jeremy blushed.

Harry, Odd and Jeremy

Harry, Odd and Jeremy ran to the boiler room and ran down the steps to the sewers. Odd and Harry jumped on a skateboard each while Jeremy rode a scooter to the right ladder where they climbed up it. They then ran to the factory and rode the elevator to the lab where Jeremy got off to go to the main computer room and Harry and Odd went to the scanner room where they climbed in one each.

Lab

"Aelita, are you there?"

"Hey."

"We think Xana's launched an attack," Jeremy said. "Have you noticed anything?"

"No, nothing. But we can take a closer look."

I'm sending Harry and Odd over to help," Jeremy informed Aelita as he selected Harry's and Odd's ID Cards. "Ulrich, how are things on your end?"

"Not good. We have a big problem," Ulrich said over the phone.

"Transfer Odd. Transfer Harry. Scanner Odd. Scanner Harry. Virtualisation."

Lyoko

Odd and Harry landed on their feet in the desert sector.

"I'm getting used to this," said Harry as he waved at Aelita.

"Yeah, but I'm still a giant purple cat," said Odd as they walked over. "At least you get a cool avatar."

"I don't think that's going to change somehow. I mean, our avatars are linked to us so we can't exactly swap them without swapping our bodies as well."

Kadic

"Jeremy, the bear got out of the school," Ulrich said into his phone while looking at a destroyed wall.

"If Xana's controlling it, it would attack anyone. Especially his enemies, like you," said Aelita.

"Oh no, Yumi! She doesn't know!"

Ulrich ran through the gap.

Lyoko

"You see this?" asked Aelita, pointing at the spiral slope. "This shows that the tower can't be too far away."

"It's not down there at any rate," said Odd.

"Maybe it's on the nearby plateaus."

"Uh, guys, we have a problem," said Harry, looking at the five Kankrelats that had appeared.

"Here's the welcoming committee," joked Odd.

"Aelita, go. We'll deal with these critters," ordered Harry. Aelita started to run down the slope.

"Now, to deal with you," said Harry.

Ulrich

Ulrich was running down a street, trying to call Yumi.

"Come on. Pick up."

When he got to the right house, he rang the doorbell.

"Ulrich," said Yumi, surprised. "Hey watch it."

"Are your parents here?" asked Ulrich.

"No, why?"

"Xana's attacking."

They started to run as the giant teddy came down the road.

Lyoko

"What are you doing Odd?" asked Jeremy as Odd did a few cartwheels before firing.

"Laser Arrows."

He destroyed one of the Kankrelats but got hit.

"You just lost ten life points."

Harry threw two shuriken and destroyed two of the monsters.

They then took cover behind the dip of the slope.

"Come on," said Aelita. "We no longer have a choice."

Odd suddenly froze, seeing Aelita fall off the edge of the slope towards the digital sea.

The monsters started firing again and they started to run and the Kankrelats followed.

"Odd, be careful. You only have fifty life points left."

"How many do I have left?" asked Harry.

"You're still on full."

"I guess having the ability to move really fast does have its advantages, even if it makes me slightly dizzy."

Odd shot at one of the remaining Kankrelats and destroyed it. However the explosion caused the last one to tumble and knock Aelita off the edge.

Odd immediately jumped off the edge, caught Aelita and slowed them down using his claws.

"We can't leave you alone, can we?" asked Odd.

"I think I found something," said Aelita, looking down a tunnel.

"Oi, Harry! Get your lazy ass down here! We found something!" yelled Odd as he swung Aelita into the tunnel before jumping in himself. Ten seconds later, Harry appeared pretty much out of nowhere at Odd's side.

"Don't do that! And what took you so long? You're faster than that."

"It took me a while to work out how to get over here without falling. It's not like there's a bridge.

Town

People were panicking as they saw the giant bear. Ulrich and Yumi were running down another road and hid in a doorway. Fortunately the bear passed by them.

"Jeremy, it's Ulrich. Yumi's safe with me and we're heading to the school to get everyone out of there. Tell Odd and my brother to move their lazy backsides!"

Lyoko

"You've got to get a move one," came Jeremy's disembodied voice. "Apparently, teddy's getting real irritated and it's heading to school."

"The pulsations lead this way," said Aelita as she walked down the passageway.

Then they heard a rumbling sound.

"How did that get here?" asked Harry at the same time that Odd said "Houston we have a problem."

They started running and Harry pulled Aelita on his back.

"I'll go ahead." With that he ran off.

Kadic

"Odd and Harry still haven't found the tower," said Yumi as they stopped for air.

"You go clear the dorms," said Ulrich. "I'll deal with the gym."

With that, they split.

Lyoko

Odd finally managed to catch up with Harry and Aelita but they had to jump apart to avoid the Megatank which ran into the tower.

"That's one mean bowling ball," said Harry.

"Well, we found the tower," said Odd as he aimed at the Megatank. "But I need to say hello to something before we deactivate it."

"Let go of the courtesy Odd. We don't have time."

The Megatank fired. Odd wasn't able to doge in time and was devirtualised.

"Oh, great. Now it's just me, Aelita and the Megatank and Aelita can't fight," grumbled Harry.

"Harry, you can't be devirtualised."

"Tell me something I don't know, Einstein one!"

"What did you just call me?"

"Einstein one. Since Odd calls us both Einstein, I decided to make it clear which one of us he was talking about."

Gym

"Excuse me please," said Ulrich as he made his way to the stage.

"Why are you dressed so causally?" asked Jim.

"I don't have time for this."

"Well, I'll let it go just this once."

"Hey Ulrich dear. Where did your date go? Did she not decide to come? Next time you can just call me," said Sissi.

"And now for the election of this year's Beauty queen," said Delmas.

"I've gotta go now. See ya." With that, she walked off.

"This year's beauty queen is…"

"Stop! Listen to what I have to say. We have to get out of here. We're about to be attacked by a gigantic Teddy Bear!" said Ulrich as he took a microphone and spoke into it.

Everyone started laughing.

"I'm not joking."

"I saw it too," called out Jim.

"Quiet, all of you." said Sissi. "Can't you see that he's trying to stop me getting called Beauty Queen? A gigantic teddy bear? Seriously?"

The wall behind her was smashed down and said gigantic teddy bear looked in. Sissi screamed. Everyone screamed and started running around in a panic as the bear crawled in.

Lyoko

The Megatank closed and turned to face Harry.

"Okay. I think it's time to test another of those weapon programs," muttered Harry as he visualised a shuriken with the ability to go through the shell and hit the eye inside. When he felt it materialise in his hand, he looked down. Its colour was different. Instead of the silver of the basic shuriken or the near white colour of the homing shuriken, this one looked more like a dark purple.

"Huh, I guess the programs change the colour of the shuriken," he muttered then he threw it.

It worked as the Megatank blew up.

"Way to go Harry," cheered Odd.

"Ok Aelita, It's all yours," said Harry as Aelita entered the tower and rose to the next level.

She walked forward and pressed her palm to the holographic screen.

Aelita

Code

Lyoko

The files on the tower walls flew downwards.

Gym

Ulrich jump out of the way of the bear's massive limb.

"Ulrich!"

As the bear was about to squash him, it froze.

"Ulrich, are you okay?" asked Yumi as she helped him crawl out from under the bear.

Lab

"Return to the past," said Jeremy as he hit the enter key.

Gym

"Ready for a trip into the past?" asked Ulrich as a bright light engulfed them.

Earlier

"Ulrich, will you be my date tonight?" Milly asked, nearly in tears.

Ulrich walked over and knelt down.

"Of course I will. Meet me here at eight," he said as Sissi spluttered.

"What! You're going with that cry baby?" she asked.

"Of course I am. If you get another neuron or a million, I might consider going with you. You're not mad at me, are you Yumi?"

"Not at all. Now all I need is to convince Harry to come," said Yumi.

"Not going to happen."

"Are you recording Tamiya?" asked Milly.

"Of course I am. This is a scoop."

"A super scoop!"

Harry's and Jeremy's Dorm

Harry frowned.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Jeremy.

"Why my avatar was already in the supercomputer and why my abilities are more advanced than the others. It doesn't make sense. If i was virtualised when I was young enough not to remember it they why was my avatar a ninja?"

"I think that is a question that we'll never answer."

"Not unless we find the creator of the supercomputer."

Hogwarts

Dumbledore was annoyed. People kept asking him about the location of Harry Potter but he couldn't tell them because he didn't know. He had tried sending a letter but the owls refused to take it.

 


	3. Seeing is believing

I don't own Harry Potter or Code Lyoko.

Seeing is believing

"Our power plant uses heat provided by the nuclear reaction to produce megawatts of power. This plant is one of the most powerful in the world and as chief engineer I deal with safety. To ensure safety, there are checks at every level of production. Any questions?"

Jeremy raised his hand.

"Err, sir? Is there an atomic process to bring virtual particles into the real world?"

"That is science fiction. Sorry kid."

"Jeremy is an excellent student but he's a bit of a dreamer," said Mrs Hertz.

Everyone started laughing but the projector cut out. Mrs Hertz checked it and said "It's nothing serious, just a blown fuse."

Odd, Harry and Ulrich looked at each other.

Outside the science classroom

Yumi was waiting for the boys to come out of class. When Sissi came out, she glared at her.

"Maybe Xana is behind this," Jeremy said to Ulrich.

"It was a simple short circuit," said Ulrich.

"You said that when Xana possessed Milly's bear," Harry reminded him.

"Odd," Delmas said. "I've thought about what you said and I've decided to allow you to form your group. What was it? The Fox Trot Phonetics?"

"Yesss!"

"It's the Pop Rock Progressive Sir," corrected Yumi.

"But it must be open to everyone. Understand?" said Delmas, ignoring Yumi.

"No problem."

Delmas walked away.

"Now, let's hear it for the god of rock and roll!"

"Err."

"If we get a move on, we can get the leaflets out before lunch. Jeremy?"

"I'm not one for rock and roll Odd," said Jeremy. "Besides, I want to check on that outage. Coming Harry?"

"Yep. Can we install that scan program yet?"

They walked off.

"See you later."

Harry's and Jeremy's Dorm

Jeremy was on his computer looking at some blueprints while Harry worked on the materialisation program.

"Hi," said Aelita. "Is something wrong Jeremy? If you have a problem, you can talk to me about it."

"Jeremy's just concentrating on the outage that happened today. It could be a sign of Xana on the move again," called Harry. "Could you keep an eye out on Lyoko, please, Aelita?"

"Of course Harry."

"Why can't I hear her?" wondered Jeremy.

"Try turning the sound on," said Harry. "I think you left it muted earlier."

Jeremy checked the sound "Thanks Harry. But how did you hear her?"

Harry frowned. "I don't know. Perhaps it's because of that…"

"Because of what?"

"Weird things have always happened around me when I got angry or upset."

"But you weren't angry or upset just now."

"One time I traced what happened back to a weird energy source inside me. Since I might as well utilise everything I've got, I learned how to use it and I have it mostly under control now but it's really hard to control. Occasionally, it leaks out and that must have happened now."

"I see. Hey do you mind letting me have a look at what you can do?" asked Jeremy.

"I don't mind. But we'd better tell the others as well."

"I do have one question though. Why didn't you tell me?"

"There wasn't a reason too. And I only found out a few months ago. I was going to tell you but I was waiting for when I have it under a really good control as I don't want to hurt you."

Jeremy nodded.

"Aelita. Can you read me?"

"Of course I can. That was interesting Harry. Do you know if anyone else can do that?"

Harry shook his head. "I haven't met anyone who can."

"Anyway, like Harry said, there was an outage at school today and the electricity supply for the school seems to be having problems. That what could have caused the computer to mute itself because I didn't mute it."

"Do you think it's Xana?"

"We never know. Have you noticed anything on Lyoko?"

"Nothing yet but I am looking."

"I'll try out Harry's new scan program later. We'll need you to check it if anything turns up though because, while I'm not doubting Harry's skills at programming, there may be a few bugs."

Jeremy stood up.

"Where are you going?" asked Aelita.

"To the cafeteria. They have Brussels sprouts today. Coming Harry?"

"Yep."

Cafeteria

"Yuck," complained Ulrich. "Gross. How can you eat them Harry?"

"Unlike some, I like Brussels sprouts," said Harry, grinning at Ulrich.

"Odd, what are you doing now?" asked Jim.

"Handing out leaflets for our band," said Odd as Jim snatched one. "We need a drummer."

Drinks machine

"Hot chocolate, soup, not the soup that tastes weird," said Odd.

Ulrich leaned over and pressed the button for the soup.

"Hey!"

"It's not that bad."

The machine produced hardly any soup.

"I thought Jim had sorted this out," said odd as he tipped the soup out.

"Another power outage," mused Jeremy.

"It definitely looks like a Xana attack," said Harry. "It's too consistent."

"Or you could be becoming paranoid," said Ulrich.

"Are you worried?" asked Yumi.

"I am," replied Jeremy.

"If you need us, we'll be in the gym, holding auditions."

Gym

Odd, Yumi and Ulrich watched as a boy played the drums.

"You have a style, it's heavy metal, right?" asked Odd.

"Sure."

"I'm sorry but we're looking for something more traditional," said Yumi.

"Next," said Odd. "Hey Naomi."

Naomi played the drums… badly.

"That was great," said Odd. "What do you think?"

Ulrich and Yumi looked at him.

Harry's and Jeremy's Dorm

"4000 volts in a high tension cable? That's not right," said Jeremy.

"I don't know a lot about cables and electricity but isn't that above the limit?" asked Harry.

"I think so," said Jeremy. "Aelita?"

"Hey Jeremy. Got anything new?"

"Yeah… huh? Aelita?" Jeremy said as the computer cut off. He tried turning the lights on but they wouldn't.

"We have to go to you know where," said Harry as he put his laptop in his bag.

"There's something I want to check first."

They ran out of the dorm to the edge of the school grounds.

"Now that's not normal," said Harry, looking at the crackling and sparkling pylon.

Gym

Everyone looked at Jeremy and Harry's sweaty faces.

"Xana's attacking," said Jeremy. "I'm almost sure."

"Go on," said Yumi.

"There's power building up in the pylon outside the school and the electronics have cut out around school," said Jeremy.

"What's the danger?" asked Odd.

"There's too much power in the pylon. It's above the limit," said Harry.

"Why would Xana do that?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"Surprise," said Sissi.

"What are you doing here?" asked Yumi.

"Now, now, don't be like that. It's open for everyone," said Sissi. "Anyway, I'm not auditioning. He is." Sissi pointed at Nicholas.

"Alright, we're off," said Jeremy as he and Harry ran off.

Nicholas played the drums.

"Wow, he's better than Naomi, that's for sure."

"Naomi is good, just give her a little time," said Odd.

"If by a little time, you mean a couple of years, then you're correct," said Yumi.

"If we have Nicholas, you need to find yourself a new drummer," said Odd.

"If we don't have Nicholas, you need to find yourself a new singer," retorted Yumi.

"If Sissi's intention was to cause trouble, she's done it," said Ulrich.

"Hey, would you want a slide trombone player?" asked Jim.

Factory

"Hey Aelita. Sorry about the outage," said Jeremy as Harry peered over his shoulder.

"You were right to be worried," said Aelita. "Xana's woken up."

"Ok, I'll run Harry's program and send him over," said Jeremy. "Harry, get to the scanners."

Harry nodded and went down in the elevator.

"Transfer Harry. Scanner. Virtualisation."

Lyoko

"Hello Harry," said Aelita as Harry landed on his feet.

"Hey Aelita. Jeremy are we going to run my program now?"

"Ok. According to both Harry's scan and the usual scan, the tower is in the desert. The tenth tower according to Harry's. I'll just get you some identifiers."

"Ok then," said Harry. "We'd better changer sectors then if it's in the desert. You'd better get the team here quickly Jeremy."

"I don't need to remind you to be careful do I? Huh, that's odd," said Jeremy.

"You don't need to remind us Jeremy and what's odd?"

"You somehow have Odd's abilities Harry,"

"Aw man. Are you saying that I can copy other people's powers?" asked Harry.

"That is exactly what I'm saying."

"Now I have too much power, power that I don't want."

"That's not all. You also seem to have access to the same program Aelita uses to deactivate towers."

"Now that is awesome though it doesn't make up for the nicking other people's powers. Mind if I try it out Aelita?"

"Not at all Harry."

"You're going to tell me how to use it though. And you need to come with me in case I'm devirtualised."

Gym

Jim was playing the trombone.

"Well?"

"Well, we're a rock band, not a military brass band," said Odd as Yumi's phone rang.

"Ok, we'll be there," said Yumi. "Sorry Jim, but we're going to have to cut this short."

They walked out.

Lab

"There you are," said Jeremy

"What's up?" asked Yumi.

"I know what Xana is up to. Once he's built up enough power, he's going to unleash it on the power plant which would cause a short circuit."

"That's a bit stupid of him," came Harry's voice from the computer. "That would knock out the computer which he needs to survive."

"Why are you on Lyoko?"

"Oh, the usual reason."

Pylon

"I can't seem to cut the power," said a worker. "I've never seen such a weird thing."

Lab

"Once Xana has built up the power," Jeremy said, "He's going to use it to blow up the plant."

"Nuclear sabotage. Isn't that a little over our heads?" asked Yumi.

"As lovely as this talk is," said Harry. "If we don't hurry up, the plant will blow up."

"If we fail in Lyoko, the whole region will be wiped out. We need to tell the authorities."

"Which is why we need to get a move on," pointed out Jeremy.

"If we tell the authorities, we'll get questioned and the supercomputer will be shut down."

"But we're talking about nuclear sabotage."

"Let's take a vote."

"How about we try to tell the authorities and work on Lyoko. Mind you, they might not believe our story or not concentrate on it because of the pylon. If we succeed on Lyoko, we can use the return to the past," said Harry, trying to act peacemaker as he and Aelita ran across the desert.

"Is that your vote?"

"Yes."

"Against," said Odd.

"Against," said Jeremy.

"For, obviously," said Yumi.

"Sorry Aelita but I vote that we tell the authorities," said Ulrich.

"So that's three for telling the authorities and two for not telling."

"Don't I get the right to vote?"

"Err, yes."

"I vote for."

"What?"

"I don't want to put thousands of people at risk."

"Alright then. Yumi, go tell the authorities. Ulrich, Odd go to the scanners."

The three went to their respective places.

"Transfer Odd. Transfer Ulrich. Scanner Odd. Scanner Ulrich. Virtualisation.

Lyoko

"Hey guys," Harry said. "Ready for battle?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," said Ulrich as they headed over to the tower.

"We're going to make it, aren't we?" asked Odd.

"Of course we are," said Harry. "Oh, by the way Odd, I somehow copied your powers. Don't ask me how though."

"Aw, that's not fair. How come you get the cool powers?" asked Odd.

"Stop complaining."

"The tower's near an oasis. Remember, once you get there to allow Harry to deactivate the tower," said Jeremy.

Ulrich and Odd stared at Harry.

"You can deactivate towers too?" asked Ulrich in disbelief. "And if that's true, why aren't you there already?"

"Trust me, I'd rather be less powerful. Those powers just paint a giant target on my back. As for me being able to be able to deactivate towers, I have to know where they are first and I had to bring Aelita along for if I got devirtualised."

Principal's office

"I don't get it. The power plant's working fine but the city's not getting any power. There's no reason for alarm as we're working on it."

There was a knock on the door. "I'm sorry to disturb you sir but it's really important. It's about the power plant. I know you won't believe me but it's in danger of blowing up!"

Yumi exited the office and ran to the pylon. On the way, she called Jeremy.

"The principal didn't believe me," she said.

"We're not having a picnic over here either. The pylon's at 85% and we can't find the tower!"

Lyoko, same time

"Are you sure it's here, Jeremy?" asked Harry. "Because I don't see it."

"It's here, alright," said Aelita. "Xana's pulsations converge here."

"It's got to be around there," said Jeremy. "You've got to hurry though. The pylon is nearly overloaded."

Ulrich stabbed the ground while Odd sat down and Harry looked at the water. He didn't know how but the water didn't seem normal… well, not normal for Lyoko anyway. He put his hand into the water… and fell to another plateau.

"Hey, I found something," he called. Ten seconds later, the rest of the group landed around him.

"Nice going," said Odd.

Harry frowned.

"Where are the monsters?" he asked. "We should've been attacked by now. And there's the tower."

They ran to it but Krabes attacked.

"Well, you got your monsters."

"Aelita, run," said Harry as he took out the Krabe chasing her. Odd got devirtualised and Ulrich was defecting the lasers from a Krabe before using his super sprint to defeat it. Harry took out a second Krabe just for Ulrich to be devirtualised by some Kankrelats.

"Why am I always the only one left?" moaned Harry.

"Hurry Harry. The pylon's at 95%!"

"As for why am you are always the only one left, it's because you always dodge the lasers," said Odd.

"What? No I don't."

"Maybe you are but you don't realise it," said Jeremy. "I guess it's the ninja's instincts that guide you. That must be also be the reason for copying Odd's abilities, as proof you defeated him."

"But I didn't defeat him," said Harry as he took out the last Krabe. "Odd, how do you use laser arrows?"

"Just aim and think really hard about firing."

"You might not have defeated Odd but you were there when he was devirtualised. I guess that counts as the same thing," said Jeremy. "Oh, you now have Ulrich's abilities too though you can't use them until the next time you are virtualised."

"I definitely hate that power!" Harry yelled as he took out the Kankrelats. "First it was Odd, now my brother!"

"What are you complaining about?" asked Ulrich. "If I were you, I'd feel happy."

"It doesn't feel right." Harry sighed. "I'd better get that tower deactivated. Aelita, mind telling me how?"

"You have to approach the tower with a desire to enter," explained Aelita. "Then you rise to the second level, place your hand against the screen and enter code Lyoko."

"Right." Harry walked up to the tower, paused and then entered.

With Yumi

"Can you repeat that?"

"The voltage built up in the pylon is going to be used to destroy the power plant," said Yumi. "We have to evacuate.

"How do you know all that?" asked one of the workers.

Few minutes later

"A supercomputer in an abandoned factory? A virtual world?"

"Oh, no. It's too late," said Yumi, seeing the electricity race down the wires before suddenly stopping just before the plant.

Lyoko

Harry ran to the centre of the eye, concentrated then started to rise. Once he was on the second level, he walked forward and the screen appeared.

"Well, this is the moment of truth," he muttered as he pressed his hand against the screen.

Harry

Code

Lyoko

The files went down the tower before being launched back up.

Lab

"Phew. Ready for a return trip to the past?" asked Jeremy.

Odd nodded.

"Return to the past, now!"

A white light engulfed everything.

Gym

The band was performing their first song.

"Way to go guys," called Jeremy. "You're going to make this town explode!"

"Thanks," said Yumi as they stopped playing.

"Oh, can you come round to mine and Jeremy's dorm please?" asked Harry. "There's something I'd like to tell you,"

Later

"So, you have the ability to copy other people's powers, you can deactivate towers too AND you have this crazy ass energy flowing through you that lets you manipulate the material world?" asked Yumi.

"Err, yes," said Harry sheepishly.

"Well, that's awesome," said Odd.

Harry stared at him.

"What, you thought that we wouldn't accept you?" asked Yumi. "If so, you're an idiot. We're all different and if being different for you is having weird powers, then well. Besides, we are your friends, aren't we?"

"Um, yes."

"Then what makes you think we'd think any different about you?" asked Odd. "Besides, we all have crazy powers on Lyoko. You just have one that you can use on Earth. Can you use it to copy your homework for me?"

"NO!"


	4. Holiday in the fog

I don't own Harry Potter or Code Lyoko.

Holiday in the fog

"You're going to do WHAT?!"

"I'm going to graffiti the wall so I can get detention," repeated Jeremy.

"Are you mad? You know that I'm going to be here as dad gave me permission and I can keep an eye on Lyoko and help with any towers that activate. And, if you did get detention, you'd have to clean it up, reducing the amount of time you can work on Lyoko."

"I know."

Harry sighed. "If you're going to do this, use easy paint to wash off. That would give you an easier time since it won't take as long to wash off. Oh, this conversation never happened."

"How did you get permission to stay here over the holidays anyway?" asked Jeremy.

"Oh, there's a programming competition on next week. I entered and dad let me stay here and program since I'm less likely to be distracted here. Though if Xana does attack, I would go help."

Outside

Jeremy and Ulrich ran to one of the buildings and started to paint.

Jim's room

Odd released Kiwi into the room. Kiwi then proceeded to bark, pulled the cover off the bed, peed on it, licked Jim's face and breathed on him. This caused him to wake up and start to chase him.

"Way to go Kiwi," said Odd.

Outside

"Come here, you mangy dog!" yelled Jim.

"That's my cue," said Ulrich as he ran off.

"This is for peeing on my bed," yelled Jim as he ran past the graffiti wall. "What's this meant to be? Jeremy? Did you do this?"

"If I had more time, I would have done better on the eyes," said Jeremy as Jim stared at the picture of him. "The paint wasn't good quality either."

Principal's office

"I hope this has taught you a lesson," said Delmas. "I don't understand though. Why would a model student life you decide to do something like this? You should be ashamed. Did you do it to be with your friend?"

"Yes sir."

"What did you get?" asked Harry.

"The whole holiday in detention," replied Jeremy.

"As you planned."

"Now, if Xana does attack, I can get a hold of every one."

"Why does Jeremy seem happy to be punished?" asked Nicholas.

"And who's this Xana?" wondered Sissi. "Ones thing for sure, they're hiding something."

"Daddy, I need to talk to you," said Sissi as she barged into the office.

"Sissi, I'm busy. I do have to manage the school, you know."

"It's not going to take long. You see, there's this girl I know that is falling behind on her schoolwork. However, she's going to see her grandma and once she gets there, she won't feel like doing her work. She really needs your advice."

"Well, if I were her, I would give up her holiday to study. Who is this girl?"

"It's me! Thank you so much. I promise to study hard!" Sissi ran out in joy.

School entrance

"Man, it's going to be strange being here without anyone," said Harry.

"Well, Odd's off to the other end of the planet, Yumi's going to the mountains and I have to have a maths tutor," said Ulrich. "At least you don't have to sit through that."

"It's a good thing that programming can't really be taught by a conventional tutor. Also, I'm probably better than any tutor our parents can get."

"Are your parents trying to correct your habits?" asked Odd. "If so, good luck to them. That's like mission impossible."

"Are you two sure that you're going to be alright on your own?" asked Yumi worriedly.

"We're sure," said Harry. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"Anyway, it gives us time to work on Aelita's materialisation program," said Jeremy.

"Oh, don't worry. They're not going to be on their own," butted in Sissi. "I'm staying at school too. I'll look after them."

"That was the worst that could happen. Except for… a certain something deciding to rear its ugly head."

"Alright young man," said Jim as he walked up. "It's time for you to start clearing up your mess. NOW!"

Sissi started to laugh.

"Laugh while you still can Sissi. You have to do your work as well and I have to keep an eye on you." He turned to Harry. "You don't have to be under my eye though. In fact, Mr Delmas didn't give me any instructions regarding you."

"That's alright. I can always bring my laptop outside if you wanted me to though you'd have to find an extension cable or something. That way, you can keep an eye on all three of us."

Jim scratched his head in thought.

Graffiti Wall

"Come on, you can put in more elbow grease than that," said Jim, despite the fact that Jeremy was more than halfway through.

"And how are you doing on those math questions," he asked Sissi. "Making any progress?"

"No but I was thinking I could give Jeremy a little help."

"Good idea. I'll go get you the items now."

With that, Jim walked off.

"Did your friend Xana help you with that?" asked Sissi.

"Xana's not my friend," said Jeremy.

"Oh, is she one of your friend's girlfriend then?"

"No. It's the name of a programming language Harry likes to use. I doubt you've heard of it," said Jeremy as he rubbed harder. "Can you go now?"

"Do you think I'm an idiot?"

"You said it, not me. Now, I want to get this cleaned up." With that, he turned back to the wall.

"Here you go." Jim shoved a sponge and a brush into Sissi's hands.

Sissi's dorm

"Oh, I've never been this sore," moaned Sissi over the phone to Herb.

"Sissi, you should go to sleep. It's late," said Herb.

"I can't. Jeremy and Harry might try something tonight, like seeing this Xana friend of theirs. They're up to something." Sissi used her mirror to spy on the door to Harry's and Jeremy's dorm. "I'm going to play super spy."

Harry's and Jeremy's Dorm

"I need to go to the lab to check something," said Jeremy.

"Do it tomorrow, Jeremy. It's late so you should get some sleep," yawned Harry.

"It doesn't matter if I remain on Lyoko for one more day," agreed Aelita.

"It's fine for you but if Sissi keeps poking her nose into this, she'll eventually find out about Lyoko and you. Then she'll spoil everything, like when we first turned on the supercomputer," said Jeremy.

"Thank you. Thank you, the both of you, for what you are doing."

"Ah, it's nothing," said Harry. "Although, the threat of Xana is nothing to laugh at but it's also given us a chance to make new friends."

Jeremy then slipped out of the dorm, snick past a sleeping Sissi and out of the dorm building to the boiler room. However when he went past a storage room, he heard a noise.

He opened the door and saw lots of gas. It was so thick, it started to make him cough so he quickly shut the door. Suddenly, he was grabbed from behind.

"Now, don't give me any of the usual reasons for being out of bed, I've heard them all," said Jim. "I've been working here for over twenty years."

"There's a lot of smoke in that room," Jeremy said, pointing at the door. Opening it, Jim stared at the wreckage.

"More like a hurricane. This better not be you're doing, Belpois," said Jim as he shooed Jeremy out of the room and shut the door

"Where did the smoke go? Not even a trace."

Harry's and Jeremy's dorm

"You better not leave this room again," said Jim. "Tomorrow, I'm calling your parents. You've got some explaining to do."

"I see you got caught," commented Harry. "What happened?"

"Aelita we have a problem," said Jeremy.

"Xana's woken up, but I don't know where the tower is," reported Aelita.

"A Xana attack?"

"Yes. Smoke."

"Smoke?"

"Yes. In one of the storerooms, there was a lot of smoke but when Jim checked, it had gone."

"Xana? And smoke?"

The next morning

The smoke had gone into the vents because, by the morning, it had covered the grounds.

Sissi was sleeping, unaware of the danger outside and inside as the smoke reached the vent over her dorm and went into it.

"Time to face the music," said Jim as he reached the right door and opened it to find it empty. "Huh? JEREMY!"

This caused Sissi to wake up. "What's happening? What's going on?"

She screamed when she saw the smoke and Jim came running.

"Jim! Smoke!"

"What's happening? Is this thing contagious or something?" asked Jim before seeing the smoke.

Factory

Jeremy and Harry stood in the lab.

"This is worse than I thought," stated Jeremy. "The gas can be deadly if you inhale it for extended periods of time because of the toxic materials. Aelita, the tower's in the forest sector."

"So, who's deactivating the tower?" asked Harry.

"We'll try to get both of you over to the tower," said Jeremy. "That way, if you get devirtualised, Aelita can deactivate the tower."

"I need help," said Aelita. "I'm quite far away from the tower."

I need to call the others."

"Use my phone," said Harry as he handed it to Jeremy.

Ulrich

Ulrich was in the middle of a lecture about how to do maths when he heard his mobile go off.

'S.O.S Xana.' He read.

The tutor didn't even notice him slipping out of the room as she kept on talking.

Odd

"Hey, what's this?" asked the customs officer at the airport.

"It looks like a skeleton," said another. "What is it kid?"

"It's a skeleton of a dog."

"It's moving."

"Oh, that would be Kiwi, my dog. He's not supposed to be there."

"Dogs are only allowed in the luggage compartment."

"He was supposed to stay here with my grandma."

Odd's phone went off.

"Oh, hey Grams."

"Grams? It's Jeremy, not your grandma."

"I know it's you. I know you don't like me calling you that. Ok, see you. I'll bring Kiwi."

Yumi

"We should have left hours ago," complained Mr Ishiyama.

"You know how much she likes her clothes," said Yumi.

"I don't even know what she's talking about."

"I'll be down in a couple of seconds!"

Yumi's phone rang.

"You're going to laugh when I tell you…"

"I really don't feel like laughing," said Mr Ishiyama as he cut his wife off. "Haven't you noticed someone's missing?"

Factory

"Alright, that's everyone," said Jeremy. "Now I'll virtualise you to help Aelita. I'm sending you to the desert where she is. Go to the scanners."

"Alright," said Harry as he headed to the lift.

"Transfer Harry. Scanner. Virtualisation."

Lyoko

"Hello Harry."

"Hi, Aelita. How's it going?"

"Oh, as always. Shall we go to the tower?"

"Might as well if we want to stop Xana. Which way is it?"

They started running in the right direction with Aelita leading the way. Once they got there, they entered it and jumped off the platform to the forest sector.

"Ok, we're in the forest sector," said Harry to Jeremy.

"Right. Be careful, you two. Xana's going to be sending some monsters after you. I'm going back to school to check up on Sissi and Jim."

Kadic

Sissi and Jim were hiding in a corner as the smoke crept up the corridor. Sissi was shaking.

"Oh, no" she whimpered as the smoke surrounded them and they started coughing.

"Over here!" Jim led them to a cupboard with no ventilation.

"Help," they yelled, with no one responding.

"It's no use," said Sissi as she slipped down the wall. "There's no help."

"Don't give up hope. I'm sure Jeremy's around."

Outside

"Sissi? Jim?" Jeremy called then he gasped at the amount of smoke covering the ground. It started to surround him and he started to cough when Yumi and Ulrich appeared and got him out of it.

"Jeremy!"

"Jim and Sissi are still inside," Jeremy said weakly. "We've gotta find them. Harry's on Lyoko with Aelita."

"I'll go look for Jim," said Ulrich.

"Wait!"

"Yumi, we have to go to the factory to help Aelita and Harry."

Yumi helped him to stand.

"Hang on Jeremy." She said as she helped Jeremy to walk when they met up with Odd.

"Where's Ulrich?"

"He's gone to help Sissi and Jim."

With Sissi

"I only stayed at school so I could find out what secret Jeremy and friends were hiding," said Sissi. "But is seems so hopeless."

"There's no ventilation in this room," said Jim. "We're going to run out of oxygen sooner or later."

"I'd better stop talking then."

Factory

The news was reporting the smoke and advising people to stay inside.

"Odd, help me over to the computer." Odd and Yumi looked at him. "And get ready to dive in. Stop looking at me. We haven't got time to lose."

Once they helped Jeremy over to the seat, Odd and Yumi went to the scanners.

"Transfer Odd. Transfer Yumi. Scanner Odd. Scanner Yumi. Virtualisation."

Lyoko

"Now where?" asked Odd as he and Yumi looked around. "Did something just touch me?"

Harry bust out laughing.

"Ha ha, very funny."

"The activated tower is this way," said Aelita as she stepped out from behind a tree.

"Seen any monsters?"

"Not yet," said Harry. "But that doesn't mean that they're not here."

"You can't have looked too hard," said Odd as he pointed at the Kankrelats that were advancing towards them.

"Whoever destroys the most of those critters wins"

"My type of game!"

With Ulrich

"How's it going?" asked Jeremy.

"I haven't found them and I've searched most of the building," reported Ulrich.

"You should get out of there soon. The smoke is poisonous!"

"I'll just check one more room," Ulrich coughed out as he tried to open another door.

"Jim? Sissi? Are you in there?" he asked just before he dropped unconscious and pulled inside.

"Ulrich? Ulrich? Harry's going to  _kill_ me!" moaned Jeremy.

"See, I told you that Jeremy was going to come for us," grinned Jim."What the... Ulrich?!"

"He came to save me," cried Sissi.

"Look, a phone. We can call for help."

"Jim?"

"Oh, Jeremy. Can you come and get us? We're running out of air and Ulrich's unconscious."

"I see what I can do."

Lyoko

"You need to hurry. Jim, Sissi and Ulrich are going to die if you don't."

"Well, it's not exactly a picnic over here," said Harry as he got two Kankrelats.

"Yeah, what do you think we're doing? Getting a suntan?" asked Odd as he got another.

Yumi hit the last one with her fan.

"Come on Aelita, let's go before more monsters turn up," called Harry.

"You spoke too soon Harry," Yumi said as three more Kankrelats turned up as they started running. "Though I do see what the others mean about you dodging," she added as Harry dodged a shot.

They came to a split. Harry and Aelita took one split and Odd and Yumi took the other. Two of the monsters followed Yumi while the other followed Harry, which he took out easily enough. When they got to the point that the paths meet up, they saw Yumi get devirtualised.

"Oh, great. Now I probably have Yumi's powers too," groaned Harry.

"You do."

"I really hate that power. Why do I even have it anyway?"

"Do you want me to get rid of it for you?"

"No. It's a moral thing. I just don't like the fact that I take the others powers."

"I really don't see why you're complaining," said Odd. "It just means that you're the most powerful of us. Ow!"

They turned to see a Krabe.

"You get Aelita to the tower Harry. I'll deal with old seafood here."

Harry nodded as he pulled Aelita onto his back.

"Hold on tight," he advised as he ran at top speed.

"Now, to deal with you," said Odd as he leaped and shot at the weak point. Unfortunately for him, the Krabe hit him as well which caused him to devirtualise.

With Harry

"Here we Aelita," Harry said as he slowed down. "I hope you're not too dizzy."

"How can you see at such high speeds?" asked Aelita. "All I saw was a blur. I don't think I can even move at the moment. And why don't you just go to the tower yourself?"

"Everything slows down for me when I move that for why I don't go straight to the tower, it's like Jeremy said earlier. If I get devirtualised, you'll have to come to the tower and deactivate it and the time would have been wasted. Anyway, if you're with me, I can help stop any monsters."

"Not that I want to stop this conversation," interrupted Jeremy. "But we're on a time limit here!"

"Ok, I'll get the tower. I don't think Aelita is able to walk."

Harry jumped over to the tower after making sure Aelita was safe and entered it. He walked over to the centre of the platform and rose to the next level. He put his hand on the screen.

Harry

Code

Lyoko

As always, the files flew down the inside of the tower before a white light came flying up.

Lab

"Return to the past, now," said Jeremy as he launched said program.

A white dome expanded from the factory and engulfed every thing.

The previous night

"You do know that Xana isn't going to attack for a while," said Ulrich.

"I don't think he'll be too unhappy with this," replied Jeremy, looking at the picture of Jim who had a crown on.

"You know, I might stick around. It gets me out of math tutoring," Ulrich said as Jim ran after Kiwi.

"Do you think that Sissi will stay behind again?" asked Harry.

"Probably," said Ulrich. "She can't stop following me. Can you show us what you can do with your power?"

Harry started concentrating and a pen started to rise, stopped and a copy appeared next to it.

"That is  _so_ cool," said Odd. "Can you copy your homework for me?"

"I've already told you no, Odd!"

"You're a real spoilsport, you know that?"

"You just made yourself a bigger target," said Yumi. "Xana will do anything to get rid of you."

"Don't remind me."

 


	5. Chapter 5

Logbook

"What are you looking for?" asked Odd. "I'm hungry."

"You go on ahead. I have to find something."

Ulrich opened his wardrobe and his draw. "I don't believe this!"

Cafeteria

"Eight slices of toast and three bananas. Not bad," said Odd.

"That has to be one of the most disgusting things I have ever seen," said Harry as he worked on his homework.

"Oh, yeah. Your brother was looking for something. He seemed really worried. Are you skipping gym class again, Jeremy."

"Yep. It gives me time to work on Aelita's materialisation program. Talking of programs, what did you do for that competition you entered?"

"Oh, nothing big," said Harry. "Just a small game."

"That's still a lot of programming though."

"I know."

Ulrich's and Odd's Dorm

"Oh. What are you doing here? Got something you want to tell me? Or, are you afraid that the wall's going to crumble?" Ulrich asked Sissi as he came out of his room.

"Very funny. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Sissi replied.

Later

"Hi, Yumi," said Harry as she walked by.

"Oh, hello. Huh? Look over there, its Ulrich… and Sissi!"

"What the…" Harry muttered as he saw Ulrich and Sissi sitting together. "Oh… Odd, earlier, did you say that Ulrich was looking for something and seemed worried about it?"

"Yes. What about it?"

"I might know what's going on. Ulrich would never go out with Sissi of his own free will. Trust me on that."

Sissi started to drag Ulrich away.

History Class

Ulrich was sitting next to Sissi, Harry was next to Jeremy and Odd was behind him.

"What do you think happening with those two?" asked Odd.

"As I said, I have an idea but it's going to have to wait for later," said Harry.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not certain. Did Ulrich say what he was looking for?"

"Err, no."

"Now, I'm almost certain."

"On the bright side, look at Herb."

Herb was glaring at Ulrich.

"Odd, are you listening?" asked the teacher.

End of class

"We have some important things to talk about," Odd said to Sissi as he dragged her away from Ulrich.

"Mind explaining?" asked Jeremy.

"Why were you sitting with Sissi? Was it because she took your dairy?" asked Harry.

"Yes, she said that if I didn't go out with her, she'd give my diary to the press!"

"You wrote about Lyoko in it, didn't you?"

"Yes," Ulrich said sheepishly. "But if she thinks she can win me over that way, she's wrong."

"That's not the point."

"Don't worry. Me, Yumi and Harry will have a look around while you're at the pool. By the way, is there a reason why Harry doesn't do sports?"

Ulrich smiled. "It's because he doesn't like sports and he does other things."

"For the last time Odd, I did not have a nose job!" yelled Sissi. "And stop asking about it!"

"Leave her alone, Odd," said Ulrich as he walked over and led Sissi away who smirked at Odd.

"I'll explain later," said Jeremy to Odd.

Bus

"Have a look at this Odd," said Jim as people climbed on the bus. "This bus runs on nothing but electricity. That means that it's powerful but non-polluting."

"Electric, huh? I bet that it goes as fast as a snail."

No one noticed the smoke that crept over to the bus and slipped inside.

Odd waved to the bus driver as he climbed on. Suddenly the steering wheel started to crackle with electricity.

"What the?!"

"Now, now everyone on-board," said Jim as the last stragglers climbed on. "What's the problem?"

"I don't know," said the driver as he tapped the dashboard. A shadow went over the windscreen.

"What was that?" asked Jim.

"No idea," the driver said as he tapped the dashboard again. Nothing happened.

"Alright, everyone back in their seats," ordered Jim as the door shut and they drove off.

Harry's and Jeremy's room

Yumi punched the picture of Einstein on the wall.

"Sissi's blackmailing him?!"

"Yep. I was right about my theory. I knew that Ulrich kept a diary but I'd never thought that Sissi would steal it or I would have mentioned it before now to make sure that Sissi didn't get her hands on it," said Harry.

"What matters now is to find Ulrich's diary before Sissi can do any more damage," said Jeremy.

"I'll go through Sissi's room and call you if I need any help."

"We'll be at the factory."

"I'll be working on Aelita's materialisation program. I can't help feeling that I'm missing something," said Harry.

"Good luck."

Lab

Jeremy sat at the main computer while Harry pulled out his ever present laptop.

"It's Harry and Jeremy, Aelita. Do you hear us?" asked Jeremy.

"Hey Jeremy. I was waiting for you. While I was waiting, I was researching your world. There's so many strange things to discover."

"Hey Odd," said Jeremy as his number appeared on the screen. "Huh? Something strange is happening? What bus?"

"Is it Xana?" called out Harry. "Aelita, can you check?"

"Of course Harry."

Bus

"The bus is moving at two miles per hour," said Odd.

"Isn't this romantic?" asked Sissi.

"I don't know what's happening. I'm flooring the pedal but the bus is refusing to move any faster," said the driver, slightly confused.

Lab

"Ok, we're checking it out," said Jeremy as Harry put his laptop in its bag. "We'll call if we find anything. Huh, where are you going?" he asked Harry as Harry walked over to the lift.

"The scanners. I presume you want me on Lyoko?"

"Not just yet. We don't even know if it's a Xana attack or just something with the bus that's causing a problem."

Sissi's room

Yumi opened the door after she picked the lock with a hairpin. She looked through the full wardrobe, on top of the wardrobe and under the bed.

She then lay down on the bed to think when she felt something hard in the pillow. She unzipped it, pulled out the book inside and opened it.

"This isn't Ulrich's handwriting," she muttered as she read it. "It's Sissi's."

She gasped as she saw the page with Ulrich's picture and his name all over.

'I'm tired of how Ulrich acts as if I don't exist,' she read. 'He pays more attention to Yumi. So I went into his dorm after he'd left and found his diary. Now, he can't ignore me. I know this isn't very nice but this is the only way he'd notice me.' Of all the nasty tricks."

Lab

"Yumi, did you find Ulrich's diary?" asked Jeremy when she called.

"No but I did find Sissi's," she answered. "She knows about Lyoko, again. She doesn't fully understand what it is at the moment but she will tell everyone what she knows."

"Rats. Look, you have to find Ulrich's diary before they come back."

"I do have an idea."

Bus

"Hey, what if I ask my father if we can see a movie tonight, wouldn't that be cool?" Ulrich grunted. "I'm being nice to you. The least you can do is to stop ignoring me. If you do, everyone at school will read your diary."

"Alright, alright. You don't have to keep reminding me," said Ulrich exasperatedly. She didn't have to keep going on about it.

Her phone went off.

"Hello. Oh, Yumi. What do you want?"

"Well, I was just reading your diary and it was a very interesting thing. It has a few secrets that I'm sure you don't want spread around."

"Alright, what do you want?"

"Tell me where Ulrich's diary is."

"It's on top of the water tank in the third toilet in the girl's bathroom."

Yumi looked up and saw the book.

"I'll go check."

"Wait, what about my diary?" Sissi asked quickly but Yumi had already cut off the call.

"Thanks a lot Yumi," said Ulrich, grinning. "Now, I'm going to sit with my real friend."

He stood up and sat next to Odd.

Lab

"Aelita? Any sign?" asked Jeremy.

"Odd and Ulrich were right," said Aelita. "Xana's at it again. The pulsations are getting stronger."

"Now, I'm definitely going," said Harry.

"The tower's in the desert. Harry, get over to the scanners. You're going solo for now."

"It's strange how many times I go over solo when you said it was too dangerous."

"I know you're capable of handling it now. Besides you do have the most powers so I'm not really that worried anymore. Now, to the scanners."

"Aright, I'm going."

"Transfer Harry. Scanner. Virtualisation."

Lyoko

"Hey Aelita. Which way is the tower?" Harry asked as he met up with the girl.

"It's this way. And please, don't carry me on your back. I don't want to get dizzy again."

"We really need to program you a weapon."

Bus

"What the?" asked Jim as the bus started to speed up rapidly.

"This is weird," said the bus driver as the steering wheel started to crackle again.

Everyone screamed when the bus started to go even faster. Ulrich and Odd started to walk to the front of the bus.

"Get back to your seats," ordered Jim. "You're not allowed to get up."

"What's happening to the bus?" asked Ulrich, ignoring Jim.

"I wish I knew."

"Was it working alright before you last charged it?" asked Odd.

"It was fine."

Ulrich called Jeremy.

"Jeremy, Xana's taken complete control of the bus."

"Hang on a second," said Jeremy as he brought up a map. "I wonder what Xana is trying to do… Where are you?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I can't read the street names because the bus is going too fast. I think we just went past a church."

"I'll try to localise you."

"We're in for a rough ride," he said to Odd.

"We've gotta go help Aelita and/or Harry," said Odd. "Whichever one decides to deactivate the activated tower."

"You go. I'll stay here and keep an eye on things."

"Make sure you don't die or Harry will revive you and kill you himself."

Jim and the driver were struggling with the steering wheel when Odd opened the door and jumped out. He rolled a bit and the door closed.

"Take off your backpacks and use them as airbags," Ulrich advised as the bus got even faster. Everyone screamed as they went past a cross roads when they weren't allowed to cross.

"Now everyone get their seatbelts fastened," ordered Jim.

"Come on, calm down," the driver said to Herb. "Does the little girl need any help?"

"The little girl is fine."

"We just went passed the constellation intersection," Ulrich told Jeremy.

"I've got you now. I still don't know what Xana's trying to do though."

Kadic

"Yumi, come straight to the factory after class. Things are getting tough here," said Jeremy when Yumi answered her phone.

"Right," she said as she broke into a run.

Lyoko

"We've found the tower," said Harry.

"Well done. Now stay there and wait for Yumi."

"And keep an eye out for any monstesr. It's too quiet over here since there hasn't been any monster attacks. Xana's up to something."

"Isn't he always up to something?"

"Who's always up to something?" asked Yumi as she entered the lab.

"Get to the scanners before the situation gets any worse," said Jeremy.

"Transfer Yumi. Scanner. Virtualisation."

"Hey Yumi," said Harry as she landed on her feet.

Bus

"Ulrich, Xana is sending the bus to the petrochemical plant," Jeremy said.

"What?!"

"There we are," said Jim as he cut a wire but the bus didn't stop. "There's no way we can stop this thing!"

"We have to jump," said the driver as he tried to open the doors. "Now look what you've done, you imbecile! That was the cable for the door!"

"Jim," Ulrich interrupted. "Jeremy thinks we're headed to the petrochemical plant."

"How does he know that?!"

"We'll tell you later. For now, trust us. He can help us."

"Yeah, okay. It's not like we've got anything else to do… except jumping off the bus."

"Err, Ulrich," said Sissi. "I'm sorry about your diary as it was wrong to take it. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Be the go between Jeremy and me."

Lyoko

"The tower's real close now, you three," said Jeremy.

"Thanks for being Captain Obvious, Jeremy. We can see it," said Harry as they descended a slope. Aelita tried to walk forward but Yumi stopped her.

"This is too easy. Where are the monsters?"

"I was saying that earlier," piped up Harry. "Xana is definitely up to something. He's probably trying to get rid of me and Aelita so there's no one to deactivate the tower by lulling us into a false sense of security."

They heard wind blowing behind them.

"Tornado. Run!" yelled Harry and they started to sprint. "And knowing Xana, there's a monster in there!"

"There's a monster behind you," cried Jeremy.

"I thought so."

"What kind of monster?"

"Probably a Megatank. It's the only monster that could withstand the winds."

Harry quickly visualised a shuriken that could home in and go through the shell of a Megatank and threw it. They heard a bang and the tornado dispersed.

Bus

The bus sped past a police car that started after them. The officers also called other cars in the area to help them stop the runaway bus.

"The bus is going to turn left in ten seconds," said Jeremy over the phone.

"We're going to turn left," said Sissi.

"Everyone over here," said Ulrich as the Bus turned and everyone feel against the seats.

"Maybe we should jump off now," suggested Jim. "This way, it would be just the bus going into the petrochemical plant."

"We won't survive at this speed," said Sissi.

"Give me the phone," said Ulrich as he put out his hand. Sissi gave it to him.

"Jeremy how is it going on Lyoko?" he asked.

"Harry, Aelita and Yumi are almost at the tower but they're getting chased by Krabes!"

"We'll hold on a little longer then."

"You're going to reach the plant in ten minutes and you're going to turn left again," Jeremy warned.

"Everybody to the right," ordered Sissi as they reached the turn with several police cars chasing them.

Lyoko

"I hate Krabes!" shouted Harry as he took out another two. "At this rate, I'm going to run out of ammo!"

"Harry, remember that you still have the weapons of the others," Jeremy reminded him. "And you still have one hundred and fifty shuriken left, along with ten laser arrows."

"Can you program in more laser arrows, please?"

"You can do it when you get out of Lyoko. You can also work on that weapons program you were thinking of for Aelita."

"That's the last of those Krabes. Oh no, earthquake."

"Xana set a trap for us," said Yumi. "While Harry and I were distracted by the Krabes, he separated us from the tower. How many life points do we have?"

"Harry, as always, is still on full and Yumi has twenty."

"How do you dodge the lasers?" Yumi asked Harry.

"I don't know. The same reason as I always land on my feet, I think."

"Can you two stop talking and get to the tower?"

Aelita knelt down and started using creativity to make a bridge.

"Nice idea, Aelita. Now I won't have to jump over there with you on my back."

"That's a good thing. With the speed you would likely use, we'd get dizzy."

They ran over the bridge to the tower.

"Oh, Odd. Get to the scanners!"

Another Krabe was virtualised and it shot at Yumi, devirtualising her.

"Oh, no. Yumi! Now I'm angry!" Harry threw another shuriken to destroy it.

"You two, hide until Odd gets there. Transfer Odd. Scanner. Virtualisation."

"Aelita! Harry! Where are you?" Odd shouted, despite them being right in front of him.

Harry waved his hand in front of Odd's face. He didn't react.

"He can't see us. Are you doing Aelita?"

"No. I don't have the power to make people invisible."

"Aw man, now I can turn people invisible! Are all these powers part of being a ninja?"

"Where did you come from?" asked Odd.

"Apparently I can turn people invisible."

"You get all the awesome powers," complained Odd.

"Awesome but they paint a huge bull's-eye on my back, even bigger than the one I've got. I'm surprised Xana hasn't tried to kill me off yet. It's like he's waiting for something. Hey, Yumi! You're Japanese. What can you tell me about ninja?" Harry asked as they started off towards the tower again, keeping an eye out for any more earthquakes or other indicators of Xana.

"Why do you want to know about Ninja?"

"Because I want to know if my powers are normal for ninja."

"Well, ninja were historically mercenaries or covert agents centuries ago. They had a range of tasks including assassination, espionage and infiltration. Folklore now say that they could turn invisible, walk on water and used the natural elements."

"Ok, I should keep an eye out for walking on water and element manipulation. I just found out that I could turn myself and others invisible. But what about the copying of others powers?"

"That could be because you could be trying to gain proof that you were there when we were devirtualised."

"We've only got four minutes left," said Ulrich anxiously over the phone. "How are things on Lyoko?"

"Harry, Odd and Aelita are handling it," answered Jeremy as Yumi gave her explanation. "Careful. There's a ridge!"

"Huh? I have an idea. Harry can you throw us over the ridge?" asked Odd as another Megatank appeared.

"Yes, I van." With that, Harry grabbed their hands ran up to the ridge and used the momentum to throw them over. He then went back a few paces and ran forward again, jumping over the ridge just as the Megatank rolled up and fell into the digital sea.

"Megatanks sure have a glaring weakness. Aelita, can you deactivate the tower?"

"I can." Aelita ran to the tower, entered and rode the virtual elevator to the next platform. She walked up to the screen and pressed her hand to it.

Aelita

Code

Lyoko

The files flew down the tower.

Bus

"Oh, no we're going to crash," cried Sissi.

"It's all over for us."

Sissi and Ulrich screamed just before the bus started to slow down, just before it crashed.

Lab

"Well, it was close but we did it," said Jeremy in relief. "And Harry doesn't lose his brother. Ready to go back in time?"

Yumi nodded.

"Return to the past, now!"

The white light quickly engulfed everything.

Kadic

"Here's your diary," said Yumi, coming out of the toilets. "I didn't read it."

"I'll tell you about it one day. I'd better go. I don't want to miss Sissi."

Ulrich walked off.

Ulrich's and Odd's dorm

"Sissi, where you waiting for me?" asked Ulrich, diary under his arm. "Looking for something?"

"Uh, no. I was just passing by." She quickly ran off.

Harry's and Jeremy's Dorm

"How is the modification to your weapons going?" Jeremy asked.

"Oh, fine. The strange thing is, some of the powers I have look like they've been added later than when my avatar was first created," said Harry.

"You mean, someone added to your avatar?"

"Yes. And I bet it was the creator of Lyoko."

"That's weird. Why would someone add to a baby's avatar? Hey, maybe you're related to them!"

"I guess we'll never know for certain. Aelita, what kind of weapon do you want?"

 


End file.
